Star Crystal
by DarkGoddess-Krissy
Summary: A story based on the Jumi Clan, the Mana world is safe but the Mana Goddess still has enemies.


Topaz knocked on the light blue door softly. The door cracked open and a light blue light flashed from the door then suddenly shut again. Topaz laughed to himself then opened the door. "Crystal, what are you doing?" A girl with light brown hair sat on the white bed surrounded by pillows wrapped up in the blankets. She turned around and looked up at Topaz. She was crying and her eyes were pink and slightly swollen from the tears. She put her head down sighed. Topaz walked up to her bed and sat at the edge. An orange light shined from under his sleeves and a very dim light flashed from under the blanket. Topaz looked alarm and pulled off her blanket. The girl had her hands over the top of her chest. "Move you hands now!" Topaz commanded. She looked ashamed and then removed her hands. A light blue crystal was embedded in her chest that was half the size of her hand. She lowered her head and started to cry. The blue crystal had a small crack in it and glowed weakly.  
  
Topaz: Why did you hide that!? Don't you know that you could have died Crystal! What kind of knight would I be if my guardian died!  
  
Crystal: I'm sorry Lord Topaz. I knew you would be mad.  
  
Topaz: I'm not mad, Crystal you're hurt. Why did you hide it from me?  
  
Crystal: Before you came to get me from the sorceress..she had tried to remove my core but cracked it. I didn't want you to get mad.I'm sorry, please forgive me Lord Topaz.  
  
Topaz: Don't call me Lord Topaz, I'm you knight. I'm not mad just worried. How could I have not seen it.what kind of knight am I, I couldn't even see me own guardian hurt and we were together for five days.  
  
Crystal: I'm sorry Topaz.  
  
Crystal cried even more and ran out the room. Topaz sighed to himself and shook his head. "Well at least we're back home at Bejeweled City so we can get her healed. I guess I better ask Florina." Topaz got up and walked out the room. As he walked out the guardian sanctuary, another knight encountered him. The young knight looked at Topaz and sighed with relief, "Lord Topaz, I found this. It has the mark of the dragoon on it." The young knight pulled out a crest and gave it to Topaz. As it touched Topaz's hands, the crest lit up and then an image of a water dragon appeared. The water dragon dived down and when the splashing of water stopped, a girl in dragon armor stood in its place. The girl then said, "Dearest knight Topaz, please come to the Spirit Forest, for I require your help." Then the image disappeared. The young knight looked amazed by what he just witnessed but Topaz was unfazed. He turned to the younger knight and nodded then walked away towards the throne room.  
  
Crystal came to the royal room and stared at the doors. The knights guarding the guardian inside hadn't seen her but she wasn't sure if she should go in, after all, this was the holy room of Florina the Clardius and only one in Bejeweled City with life healing powers. Crystal took a deep breath then entered the room. She quickly opened one of the doors and shut it gently. Inside was dark with a bright light coming from the center of the room where Florina's core shined brightly. Crystal walked up to platform from which Florina sat upon on her throne of pillow. Crystal looked at her and smiled. "She's sleep," she whispered. Florina opened one eye and looked at Crystal, "I hardly sleep in this room, too dark for my taste. Why isn't your core responding with mine? It's been glowing since you came near the doors." Crystal looked down at the black floor and whispered, "It's cracked. It might shatter soon." Florina looked at Crystal in horror and then stumbled down from the pillow throne to Crystal. Florina's green core sparkled wildly as she touched the cracked light blue crystal core of her friend. Crystal saw that Florina was about to use her powers and back away. "No, you will not shed a tear of life for me. I don't want you to die because of my core. I will not let you!" Crystal covered her core with her hands and started to cry. Florina looked at Crystal surprised. She leaded Crystal up the platform to the pillow throne and they both sat looking at each other.  
  
Florina: You can cry?  
  
Crystal: Yes but my tears are dull, no life.  
  
Florina: Does anyone else know you can cry tears? Jumi can't cry unless you can shed tears of life.  
  
Crystal: I can't cry tears of life. Just ugly dull tears. I don't want you waste your gift on me.  
  
Florina: But it's my duty to heal all Jumi and you are a Jumi. Besides that's what friends do, they help each other.  
  
Crystal: I know but Florina, I know it hurts you. I can feel it.  
  
Florina: Crystal! I will help you no matter what! Now stop trying to be so darn stubborn!  
  
Crystal: Stubborn? No, I can heal myself without tears, just, just please give me your hand.  
  
Florina touched Crystal's core and she touched Florina green core. The blue core shined brightly then stopped but the green core glowed wildly. Then a green ray of light shot from Florina's core to Crystal's core. The cores started to glow in unison and then the cracked blue core started to heal itself. Florina let go and Crystal dropped her hands as well. Florina inspected Crystal's core and saw that the crack had disappeared. Florina smiled while Crystal still seemed sad.  
  
Florina: Isn't it healed?  
  
Crystal: Yes but I wonder if I infected you with it.  
  
Florina: Infected?  
  
Crystal: Something deep inside my core, something darker than the black floor. Something that is white as rain but it seems to bring me much pain.gives me your hand and closes your eyes.  
  
Florina extended her hand and Crystal looked at her eyes. They were closed. Crystal's blue eyes lit up and put her hand and her own hands over her core. The core glowed brightly. Florina's fingertips seeped into Crystal's core and started to glow softly. Florina started screaming in pain as she felt sharp pains all over her body. Then a sudden feeling of total darkness and nothingness came over her. Florina opened her eyes and the feelings disappeared and the crystal core was dull. Crystal stared at Florina, "I don't know what it is.just something I've noticed on day.during an eclipse. It has something to do with moon and night or something." Florina stared at her confused, "So what's wrong with your core? Why does it have something like that inside, I never seen anything like that before."  
  
Suddenly the huge double doors opened of the sanctuary. A man in red armor walked inside followed by two guards. The two guards stood by the door and the man in the red armor walked up to the platform and looked at Crystal coldly. Crystal stumbled down steps of the platform to the ground and got on her knees before the man in red armor. He dismissed the guards and they went back to their posts. Florina looked at Crystal and stood up, "I asked her to come up here Rubeun, please don't be mad at her." Crystal was still on her knees, ashamed. Rubeun looked up at Florina, "Did you ever stop to think what would happen if someone like Lady Diana came in? She's not in trouble since I'm the one to find her, but don't do it again." Crystal looked up at him. He knelt down and looked amazed, "Your eyes, you can cry?!" Crystal realized she was crying and pulled back. Florina came down and stood in front of Crystal, "Don't tell anyone about this, she can't cry tears of life so please keep it a secret." Rubeun nodded and looked at Crystal, "Topaz sent me to look for you, he said that he wants you to stay here while he helps a friend." Crystal nodded, "Did he leave yet?" Rubeun shook his head and Crystal ran out the room.  
  
Topaz looked at his sword and shook his head. "I don't know if she'll be okay here alone." Then an orange light glowed from his sleeves. He sheathed his sword, "Hello brother, I assume you heard." Diamon nodded as he walked in, his right eye gleaming, "You're leaving the knightless guardian here." Topaz growled, "I'm her knight." Diamon shook his head, "No, she has no knight since she hasn't gone through key trails." Topaz looked at Diamon evilly then went back to getting ready. "Diamon, she chose me therefore she doesn't need to have a trail. And why do you care?" Diamon leaned against the door, "Because you are older you should be crowned when mother steps down. So that means you can't be someone's knight." Topaz smirked, "Fine when that time comes, I'll just get her to become my wife and she won't be a guardian, she'll be queen." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Diamon opened it. Crystal stepped in and bowed. "Lord Diamon and Topaz.I'm sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye but you're busy so I'll leave." She curtseyed and left. Diamon looked at Crystal confused then turned to Topaz. "That's strange, I've never seen her before. I thought you were the knight of Opal." Topaz laughed, "Opal has Onyx, that was Crystal, she's the Jumi of the star crystal." Diamon muttered to himself. Topaz looked at him then shook his head. "She's one of us if you believe it or not." Diamon smiled, "I believe it, just my first time seeing her, nice choice for a queen." Topaz smirked as he looked back at his brother. Diamon smirked back, "So you ready, I'd think you'd hurry before mother makes her get a new knight." Topaz walked out the door and Diamon laughed.  
  
A black dragon flew around a waterfall circling it slowly and steadily. Then from nowhere a water dragon arose from the waters and attacked the black dragon. The black dragon opened its mouth and gathered as much energy as it could then blasted it at the water dragon. The water dragon it the ground and then its body drained back into the stream it has submerged from. In its place laid a woman in dragon armor. The black dragon swooped down in front of the unconscious female and gathered energy in its mouth like its last attack. The girl opened one eye and saw this then jumped up and laid on the back of the dragon. The black dragon became enraged but the girl took out her sword and the dragon screeched loudly. It threw off the girl and stood up. Slowly it shrunk and its scales turned into armor and its body changed until the dragon became a human in dragon armor. She took off her helmet and stared at the other girl still with her sword out ready to attack. "You were going to cut me!?" She laughed at the girl holding the helmet and shook her head, "No I knew you'd change. So I've improved, yes?"  
  
"You've improved but I'm surprised you did, it's been a month and now you can take a hit." The girl nodded and sheathed her sword, "It's due to one man. He's so incredible. If he were a dragoon, I would have challenged him for binding." The other girl shook her head, "Tittis, you're in love?" Tittis smiled. The girl shook her head and put her helmet down then sat down. "Wendie, you have to meet him, he's perfect." Wendie muttered, "But human." under her breath. Tittis put her hands on her hips, "No he's a Jumi and so what. Other dragoons have gone through the binding with someone from another race." Wendie nodded.  
  
Tittis pulled out her crest and smiled. "He accepted my request so he'll be here soon. Oh I'm so happy! Oh Topaz, if only." Tittis said cheerfully. Wendie laid down and sighed, "Does he know you're so into him?" Tittis shook her head, "I never told him cuz he's always around his guardian.oooh I wish she'd get a new knight!" Wendie laughed.  
  
Topaz heard the sound of running water in the distance. "There's a stream ahead, that's where we'll find her. She's a dragoon so she might be in dragon form. Her name is Tittis, she's a nice girl." Diamon walked ahead and saw Tittis and Wendie talking in the distance. "She has a friend, so is this a double date?" Topaz seemed unamused by the joke, "Hardly, she's not one for dates. Tittis is a warrior so don't try to pick her up." Diamon looked back at Topaz and smirked then went ahead.  
  
Wendie turned around and growled, "Something's coming." Tittis smiled, "It could be Topaz!" Diamon came from the brushes and looked at the two ladies. Diamon smiled. Topaz came from the same brushes and shook his head. Tittis saw Topaz and ran up to him and hugged him. Diamon muttered, "Not one for dates." under his breath. Topaz eyed his brother.  
  
Topaz: Tittis this is Diamon, my brother.  
  
Tittis: Pleased to meet you, this is Wendie another dragoon. She's a black dragon.  
  
Wendie: Hello.  
  
Diamon: Very, very pleased to meet you both.  
  
Wendie: Not to be rude, we should hurry. The reason we called you is because Rei-Kaiser ordered us to find and save one of his hatchlings a hunter took from two dragonesses. We are to avenge them and save the hatchling. I'll take you unless you can't handle riding a dragon.  
  
Diamon smiled and opened him mouth but Topaz eyed him. Tittis nodded and Wendie stepped back. Wendie ran and jumped above the stream and quickly changed back to her dragon form, which was about 100x her human form. The three climbed on the black dragon and they took off.  
  
Wendie soared through the sky, making nice time. She wasn't at full speed but she wasn't sure she should try to go that fast with passengers on her. She looked down to see the green sea of trees and some ways ahead would be the ocean and after that she would be at the isle the hunter was residing at. Tittis also noticed they would be coming to the ocean and decided she should explain further the situation.  
  
Tittis: I'm glad you came Topaz. This hatchling will become the next ruler after Rei-Kaiser. The hunter that took the small dragon is named Vanessa. Vanessa was once a power sorceress before she realized that she could use her magic to change dragon skins to armor or control dragons themselves. She has a few dragons under mind control protecting her, as if she was a dragon mistress. But she's a skilled hunter, a good warrior. She's taken out many dragoons which why Wendie and I feel so determined to end it here.  
  
Topaz: You said her name was Vanessa.  
  
Tittis: Yes, Vanessa of Trimina.  
  
Topaz: Hmmmm.  
  
Diamon: What are you hiding brother?  
  
Topaz and Diamon's cores began to respond to one another and Diamon nodded. "So you rescued her from Trimina, what is it, a sorceress city?" Topaz shook his head, "Magic city. They try to learn secrets of other clans to gain more power. The sorceress that took Crystal wanted to take her core and use it to amplify her powers." Tittis looked at Topaz confused, "You're cores hold magical powers?" Diamon nodded, "Our cores are not only the source of our lives but powers too, guardians usually hold vast magical powers within their cores and knights have tons of fighting techniques and skills embedded in their cores. During the wars, they tried to steal some Jumi's cores for our powers." Tittis frowned, "That's awful."  
  
Florina walked slowly to Diana's throne room. It was at the top of the mountain Bejeweled City was on. The mountain itself held many different gems and precious stones within it, which in time would help give birth to new Jumi. Florina felt her normal cold sensation as she came to the door of the throne room. At the top of the mountain was a huge magical force and it always seemed the effect her core. She began to wonder how Diana could stand to be here all day long. When Florina walked in, Rubeun and Diana were talking.  
  
Rubeun: Yes he and Topaz had left some time ago.  
  
Diana: I guess it's okay. But I wonder why he didn't tell me goodbye. And the guardian, the one he seems to be acting knight to, where is she?  
  
Rubeun: She's resting in her room at the moment, would you like to see her your majesty?  
  
Diana: No, I have no business with that young guardian.  
  
Florina: My Lady.  
  
Diana and Rubeun turned to see Florina bowing at the foot of the staircase to the throne. Diana stood up and came down the stairs and hugged Florina. Diana's core in the middle of her forehead shimmered brightly. Florina's core glowed as well. Rubeun stood still smiling at Florina.  
  
Florina: The Jumi that Topaz protects is named Crystal, she's a good friend of mine.  
  
Diana: Crystal.what is she?  
  
Florina: She's the Jumi of the star crystal.  
  
Diana: The star crystal?!  
  
Rubeun: Yes, did you not know that?  
  
Diana: I thought that Jumi was dead during the Mana Stones War. She sacrificed her life to give Bejeweled City the powers to move as it pleased. But she was named Startis, could she of had a child?  
  
Florina: I didn't know Crystal's mother my queen, I've only known her. She's a good Jumi.  
  
Diana: I assume so, my son is protecting her. I might have business with this young guardian yet.  
  
Rubeun: Would you like me to summon her?  
  
Diana: No, not now.  
  
Florina: My Lady, I have come to ask permission to leave Bejeweled City for two days.  
  
Diana: I see. You know you're the life of our clan.  
  
Florina: Yes, but I need try to rest, so I ask that I take Rubeun with me as my knight, since he is by law my knight, and I ask that the star crystal Jumi be permitted to come as well.  
  
Diana: You may leave, but as for the star crystal, she will need her own knight. Is Topaz her knight by law?  
  
Rubeun: No, she has never gone the stone trails or even the core unification.  
  
Diana: Then she will undergo the stone trail or have a knight agree to be a temporary knight to her.  
  
Rubeun and Florina: Yes your majesty.  
  
Florina bows and exits. Rubeun and Diana watch her walk out and Diana shakes her head. "That core of hers is growing weak, and she knows it. We need to try to revive another core of healing." Rubeun nodded. Diana gave Rubeun a sympathetic look, "I know you love her and will take good care of her, but please make sure she is happy." Rubeun nodded again, "That's all I try to do, I love Florina more that anything and would give up my core for her."  
  
Florina hurried down the mountain to where the three-way staircase was. This is where the paths went into the mountain where you could go to the guardian sanctuary or to the knight's resting. The middle path lead to base of the mountain where humans and most other clans could visit, where shops were and the entrance of the city. Florina took the stairs to where the guardians stay and hurried down the hallways. She came to Crystal's room and stopped. She composed herself and then walked in slowly. Crystal was there with another guardian, Esmeralda. Esmeralda was one of the few guardians that could fight and use the magic within her core but was still considered a guardian. Crystal looked at Florina and smiled, "Florina? What a lovely surprise, what's brings you here, nothing bad I hope."  
  
Wendie could see the isle in the distance and growled. She roared something and Tittis growled. She looked at the confused two and said, "Well now the fun begins, Vanessa seems to have sent out a few of her dragons to greet us. Wendie will take you to as close as she can to the spire where Vanessa is holding the poor hatchling. We will be with you as soon as we can. Please save the poor hatchling, she might be trying to kill it to change its body into dragon armor." Tittis kissed Topaz on the cheek then fell of Wendie backwards into the sea. She transformed into her water dragon form before she hit the water. Wendie slowed down and out of nowhere fireballs rained from the sky. She soared down and forward, her talons touch the surface of the waters below. Topaz and Diamon held on as tight as they could because now she was almost at full speed. Suddenly from the depths of the sea, Tittis attacked with a typhoon. The fireballs were dissolved and three dragons soared down to attack the two. A gold dragon and two red dragons came after Wendie as she rushed towards the spire on the small isle. Tittis leapt from the sea and brought down on red dragon as she fell back into the sea. The gold dragon chased Wendie, on her tail. Since it was as fast as she was, she might not be able to safely drop the two Jumi if she was followed. Wendie suddenly rode the air current that was heading upward until she had the sun helping her and let out an energy beam. The gold dragon was hit head on and took down the other red dragon behind it. Now was the chance for her to take them and she took it. Wendie quickly flew to the spire and stopped at the top of the spire. The two jumped off as fast as they could because the two dragons were after her again. She gathered energy in her mouth as she flew in front of them to protect them from any attacks the two might try. Diamon and Topaz headed down the stairway leading inside the spire. Wendie let out the blast of energy and it hit the red dragon but the gold dodged it. Yet before it could attack, a typhoon came up and caught the off guard dragon. Wendie roared and Tittis leapt up and took down the gold dragon as Wendie charged the red dragon.  
  
Topaz carefully headed down the stairs followed by Diamon. There was no light at all in the spire, but luckily, Diamon's sword could be charged up by his core and glow for light. Topaz finally came to a corridor and looked around. "You think we should fine the crazed woman or the dragon first?" Diamon smirked, "You want the sorceress because she's connected with the one that harmed your guardian. Fine, I'll go along with this plan, I'll save the hatchling and you just make sure this sorceress doesn't harm your core." Topaz smirked, "The last one didn't nor will this one." Diamon shrugged, "Don't get too cocky, you're not as good as me. Hope you like the dark." Diamon went headed and at the next stairway, he headed down. Topaz decided to stay on the level and look around completely.  
  
Diamon went down another long stairway. He was starting to hate stairs when he heard a dragon's cry. He rushed faster down the stairs. At the end of the stairs he saw two guards. Diamon stood firm on the stair and released the energy from the sword. It sent an inferno down the stairs burning everything it touched. The dragon's cry got louder, thinking it was another dragon. Diamon came down the stairs and broke the chains that were put on the dragon. The dragon looked at Diamon confused, thinking he was a human. Diamon bowed and introduced himself, "Hello young dragon, I'm Prince Diamon, a Jumi." The dragon had no idea what a Jumi was but it knew it wasn't human which was good enough for it.  
  
Topaz growled to himself. He didn't see any doors or anything. His attacks didn't need charging therefore he couldn't light up his weapon. Suddenly there was running coming from behind him. He stopped and held his sword in a ready position. Then without warning, he and the other attacked and for a second he saw it was Tittis and she saw him. They both dodged the attack and laughed. Tittis formed and light balls and saw there was a door at the end of the corridor.  
  
Tittis: I sent Wendie after the dragon, where is Diamon?  
  
Topaz: Probably already with the hatchling. Ready?  
  
Tittis: She might not be there.  
  
Topaz: And she might be waiting for us at the door, so don't let your guard down for a second Tittis.  
  
Tittis: I won't.  
  
Topaz used one of his attacks and sent a forceful gust at the door, braking it down and taking out anyone who stood at the door. He smirked as Tittis sent a water blast after his attack, making sure nothing would be in their way. They ran for the door and saw an amazon looking woman sitting in a chair surround by unconscious followers, waiting for them.  
  
Vanessa stood up and stared at the two. "Rei-Kaiser sent humans after me, does he think I'm just some witch. I'll show him." Vanessa's eyes glowed red and she growled. She changed into a fighting type dragon (a biped dragon that attacks more rather uses its magic). She slammed Topaz with her tail and threw Tittis down the dark corridor. Vanessa used her talons to crack Topaz's armor and was about to finish him but then a water bolt hit her. She transformed back into herself and looked down the hall and smiled. She looked at the unconscious Topaz. "Truly pathetic Rei-Kaiser, I'm more powerful some human." She looked down the hall and formed a fireball and threw it down the hallway. It collided another water ball and but were dissolved. "You sent a witch too, a warrior and a witch, but still humans. Pathetic. I'll have to put them out their misery." Vanessa pulled out two daggers and charged down that hallway.  
  
Topaz woke up in tremendous amounts of pain. His core glowed and he got up. He saw flashes down the hall and rushed down to see Tittis fighting Tittis. He blinked in disbelief. "What the." Tittis looked at Topaz and attacked him, then the other did the same thing. There were two of Topaz and Tittis.  
  
Topaz: Hey Tittis don't kill me, kill that sorceress.  
  
Tittis: But I see two of you.  
  
Vanessa: Hahahaha.  
  
Topaz: Damn that sorceress..fine then kill yourself.  
  
Tittis: Works for me.  
  
Vanessa appeared behind Tittis and pulled out a dagger. Tittis was fighting herself and didn't notice that someone was behind her. Then a fireball caught Vanessa in the back. Vanessa cried in agony as Diamon, Wendie, and the hatchling stood at the end of the hall. Vanessa growled, "He sent lots of humans. Humans that the dragon likes.grrrr." The clones disappeared and Topaz and Tittis looked at Vanessa. Vanessa laughed, "Nice Rei-Kaiser, very, very nice. I'll have to try harder if I want it I see." Vanessa's eyes lit up and the room began to change, the floors seemed to disappear and everything started to spin. Everything seemed to be pulled to the center of the room where Vanessa had disappeared. Wendie looked at the hatchling in terror and said something in a different language. The hatchling nodded and he summoned all his powers to blast a tear in the wall. Wendie ran out and transformed and the hatchling jumped on her. Tittis grabbed Topaz and dragged him out with Diamon following.  
  
Crystal sat on the bed thinking, "I don't know too many knights.and isn't it rude to ask them to watch me as a temporary knight." Florina shook her head, "It is their duty by birth and law to protect a guardian, but if you want, I'll find one for you." Crystal pouted, "I guess so, I don't think I would know how to ask about that.but isn't it still rude?" Florina was about to speak but Esmeralda interrupted, "Rude, rude, rude. You of all Jumis are not rude. You're very kind and sweet, and you're pretty too, so I'm sure you could ask anyone. Let me think, what knights are here available and good." Florina smiled at Esmeralda who smirked back. Crystal looked embarrassed.  
  
Esmeralda: Sapphire, Elazul, Nephrite, and maybe Amethyst if Jade is still undergoing her training to use magic. Sapphire is a great knight, one of the best and Elazul will be glad to help.he always helps guardians that are in dire need of help. Or I could ask Blackpearl, she always helps me out.  
  
Florina: Lady Blackpearl is resting until the eclipse for the ceremony and Elazul is taking for Pearl until then. Amethyst is with Jade, I saw them earlier together.  
  
Esmeralda: Well then if everyone's taken, I'll be your knight.but Sapphire has no guardian and I'm sure Nephrite will be happy to do it as well.  
  
Florina: Yes, let me ask Sapphire. Maybe he could become your knight, your true knight.  
  
Crystal: If it pleases you, then do so. And for him or anyone to become my true knight, I'd have to do the key test.  
  
Esmeralda: Ack! That's such an awful thing. My sisters have told me that it's a painful process. To turn yourself to stone and wait for a knight to find the keys to your powers to return you. Sometimes, depending how powerful the guardian is, the keys go out great distances, having you stay a statue longer. The longer you are stone the more painful it is. One of Jade's keys went to where the gate of the 'land of fairies' is. I personally think I will become a knight to avoid it.  
  
Crystal: .I can not avoid it.I will have to do it one day.  
  
Esmeralda: Oh, I didn't mean to say that, it's just that's my opinion. I shouldn't be so liberal.  
  
Crystal: No, I respect how open and nice you are, Miss Esmeralda.  
  
Florina: You're one of the few guardians that aren't so proper. You're admired by most of us. Not that we mean to act this way.  
  
Esmeralda: I know, it took me some time to act so open. I think when I decided to use magic, I decided to speak my mind. But I do think it's better for us guardians to be respectful, after all, we should respect all those who help us. But forget that for now, let's go pay a visit to poor unsuspecting Sapphire.  
  
Esmeralda's eye gleamed as she bolted out the room. Florina smiled and pulled Crystal out of bed to join Esmeralda in asking Sapphire to come with them. Crystal reluctantly followed, still doubting her decision to go with Florina and Rubuen's journey.  
  
Wendie soared in the sky a good distance from the spire, watching it implode. It was a strange sight to see a thing as big as the spire to be sucked in a hole that didn't exist. After a few minutes of the tower bending and twisting to fit inside the hole, it disappeared and the hole of nothingness disappeared too. Wendie roared and Tittis nodded.  
  
Tittis: We did fail.  
  
Topaz: What do you mean, you save the hatchling.  
  
Tittis: But she got away, she may try to steal another, and more dragons will be killed and dragoons as well. It was a complete failure.  
  
Topaz: You may have not got rid of Vanessa, but you did save him. So be happy.  
  
The hatchling was gnawing on its foot looking at Tittis. Tittis smiled at him then went over and sat by him. Wendie roared again and Tittis nodded, "Yes, I assume facing Rei-Kaiser will be bad. But I guess he's right, we can say we saved his hatchling and hopeful, it won't be too much a disgrace." Tittis looked at Diamon and Topaz, "I'm sorry, but you will have to come to the dragon territories with us. We must report to Rei-Kaiser immediately." Diamon sat down and relax. Topaz nodded and looked at his brother. Their cores started to talk.  
  
Diamon:   
  
Topaz:   
  
Diamon: I don't think she'll be pleased. One of us needs to learn to use it. What about your guardian, you think she's worried?  
  
Topaz:   
  
Diamon:   
  
Topaz:   
  
Diamon: I see, okay. Well, I think I'll take a nap since the dragon territories are far away.  
  
Diamon laid back and looked at Topaz then at the hatchling. The hatchling stared at him and smiled then went back to gnawing. Topaz looked at Tittis and sighed, "I think my brother might fall asleep." Tittis shrugged, "It's a long trip, you should relax too." Topaz nodded and started wandering what his mother and guardian were doing.  
  
Esmeralda growled at Sapphire. Sapphire laughed back. His dark blue eyes then caught a hold of Florina and Crystal who had just entered his room. Esmeralda turned back to see her friends. She turned back to Sapphire and growled again. "I wasn't asking for me you stupid little boy, I was asking for her. She doesn't have a knight either. And it doesn't matter that I don't have a knight, I protect myself. But you don't have a guardian either. Now what does that say about you?" Sapphire smiled, "That's why I like you, because you don't let me get away with anything." He laughed to himself and Esmeralda smiled proudly. Esmeralda looked at the two standing at the door confused.  
  
Esmeralda: Don't worry, me and Saph fight more than anyone here does. But we're still friends.  
  
Crystal: I see, you two are only playing.  
  
Sapphire: Yea we are. So who are you young lady?  
  
Esmeralda: Oh yes, let me announce Lady Crystal of the star crystal and Lady Florina of the fluorite the claduis of the Jumi.  
  
Sapphire: You're pretty good at announcing, maybe that's what you should become, the door Jumi for Diana.  
  
Esmeralda: *mockingly* Maybe you should become the door Jumi for Diana. Ha ha ha. Not funny. So will you escort the poor defenseless helpless maiden? Only a strong knight like you could do it.  
  
Crystal: The poor defenseless helpless maiden?  
  
Sapphire: You're good at stroking egos too. Just good at everything aren't we, Esmeralda. I'm sure you're not pathetic Lady Crystal, not like our dear Esmeralda is trying to make you seem to be. But I'll be happy to be your knight if that pleases you.  
  
Crystal: You will?! Oh thank you so very much.  
  
Florina: Yes thank you Sapphire, I owe you.  
  
Sapphire: The claduis owes me. Wow, this is turning out to be a good day. I have a beautiful guardian and a favor from a powerful Jumi. Plus I got a good kick from Esmeralda. What's next?  
  
Esmeralda: A fight with a beautiful girl.  
  
Sapphire: Crystal? Florina? One of you ladies wishes to fight me?  
  
Esmeralda: WHAT!  
  
Sapphire: Chill, chill Esmeralda I knew you meant you. I'm just teasing.  
  
Esmeralda forms an energy ball in her hands glaring evilly at Sapphire. Crystal and Flouirne giggled in the background as Esmeralda and Sapphire start to spur.  
  
Rubeun walked into Florina's chamber and looked around. He smiled to see her sitting up on the bed staring through the window at the moon. She turned to him and smiled. He walked to her bed and sat next to her. "In the morning we'll leave. So why aren't you sleep yet?" Florina smirked at Rubeun, "I could ask you the same my love. But I'm going to fall asleep soon.and you?" Rubeun shrugged and looked at the moon. "What's are you looking at?" Florina took Rubeun's hand and held it over her core. He felt his hand be warmed by her soft glowing core. Rubeun smiled, "It's connected to moonlight?" Florina nodded, "That's why I'm up, because it's a warm tingling feeling and I don't want to mess any second, but I'll go to sleep soon. Why did you come here? Something on your mind?" Rubeun laughed, "Yes, but I know you can't help me, for once. But I just wanted to see how you were." Florina pouted up her lips and looked at Rubeun, "I'm not going to fall out or die if that's what your implying, mister flame of hope!" Rubeun laughed, "I know, I can't wonder how you are? I just wanted to see if you were sleeping okay or not. Don't kill me for worrying about you." Florina smiled, "Okay, I'll let you live this time. Good night Rubeun, I love you." Rubeun kissed Florina on her forehead and walked out the room.  
  
Crystal sat on Sapphire's bed staring at him. "So why did you really agree Sir Sapphire?" Sapphire looked at Crystal and smirked, "Because you're a cute guardian and I was thinking about leaving.now I have a reason. So why haven't you gone through those test or trails to get a knight?" Crystal curled up, pulling her knees to her and shrugged, "I never needed a knight until now. I had a knight, but he really wasn't a knight, he was human, but he protected me until." she stopped for a second. "I'm not scared of becoming stone or anything like that." Sapphire grabbed a chair from the corner and put it in front of the spot Crystal was sitting and sat on it. "Scared that you might not get along with your knight?" Crystal nodded, "To some extent. I mean, no, I shouldn't be scared of my knight." Sapphire smiled, "He or she will always protect you and help you Crystal. I've known you for what, half a day now and I already like you." Crystal smiled, "Thank you Sir Sapphire." Sapphire shook his head, "Call me Saph or Sapphire, not Sir Sapphire, I fell awkward when you say that." Crystal nodded, "Okay Saph." Sapphire smiled, "Good, now, who was your temporary knight after the human died?" "Lord Topaz," she said bluntly. She looked away for a second then looked back into Sapphire's eyes. He could tell she was hiding something. "He had found me, found me in Trimina, and became my knight after saving me from a sorceress." Sapphire looked sympathetic, "Was your core hurt? What am I asking, of course it isn't, you're still here. How did she get you?" Crystal looked down at the ground, "I don't remember, things are very cloudy when I think back of Trimina or before that. I remember the human protecting me telling me to run then seeing Lord Topaz and the sorceress fighting.it's as if my core rather not think of those times.I'm sorry I'm not more helpful." Sapphire hopped on his bed and sat next to Crystal. He leaned close to her and whispered, "Don't worry about it beautiful, after all I was asking something personal. And besides, we'll make new memories, good ones at that, ones your core will want to remember." Crystal looked at Sapphire trustingly and smiled. She hugged him and slid off his bed. Sapphire smirked, "Going to bed, huh?" She nodded and bowed. Sapphire watched her walk out the room and laughed to himself, "She's so shy.but I don't really mind it this time." He laid back and went to sleep.  
  
It was night when Wendie and the rest made it to the dragon territories. She had stopped in front of a small passageway in between two huge mountains. Topaz rolled off his brother who hit the ground hard. The hatchling looked at Diamon confused as he gave Topaz a dirty look. Topaz helped Tittis off and the hatchling as well. Then Wendie turned back to her human form. She looked at Diamon and smirked.  
  
Wendie: Have a nice nap?  
  
Diamon: Yes, I was sleeping on top of a lovely lady as yourself, why wouldn't I?  
  
Wendie: You have such a 'charming' brother Topaz.  
  
Topaz: Please don't remind me.  
  
Tittis: Well come on, just a little ways ahead is Rei-Kaiser's domain. He will want to meet you both.  
  
Wendie: Yes, he probably will.  
  
The hatchling walked through the passage between the mountains ahead of the rest. He walked as if nothing had happened to him. Wendie was somewhat close behind the hatchling followed by Diamon with Topaz and Tittis. Wendie yelled something when they came to the lands hidden by the mountains at the hatchling. He stopped and ran back to Wendie. She pointed at a huge cave guarded by two black dragons. He gnawed on his foot while Tittis looked at the two black dragons confused. She walked ahead of the rest and went to talk to them. Topaz looked at the three talking in some strange language, intrigued. Wendie looked at Topaz and smiled, "I doubt you can understand since it's our scared language." He shook his head. Diamon looked at the hatchling and muttered, "They said we can't go in and she's explaining why she wants to see Rei-Kaiser." Wendie and Topaz looked at Diamon shocked. Topaz raised his eyebrow and Diamon shook his head, "Don't ask." Topaz smirked and looked back at Wendie. Wendie laughed to herself; "You keep impressing me Sir Diamon." Diamon smiled at Wendie, "I can impress you in other ways as well."  
  
Tittis came back to the group and looked at the hatchling, "They said for you to go to the day care." The hatchling stopped gnawing for a second and looked up at Diamon. He pulled on his cloak for him to follow but Wendie shook her head, "He can't go there. He has to stay with us." The hatchling pouted and whimpered. Wendie shook her head and then he walked to the nursery. Topaz smirked then whispered to his brother, "Looks like you attract little boys too." Diamon looked at Topaz and gave him an evil look. Wendie looked confused. Tittis shook her head, "Okay you two, if you aren't going to talk so we can hear you, don't start fighting when we can see you." Topaz smirked, "So I guess we'll be staying here?" Wendie nodded, "Yes.if you don't mind. But I'm sure we'll be able to go see him soon." Diamon smirked and muttered to himself, "The longer we're gone.the sooner she'll find another Knight." Topaz eyed Diamon. Wendie sighed, "Okay boys, let us show a place where you can get some food.unless you two want to fight each other right here right now." Tittis grabbed Topaz by the arm and walked off with him. Diamon smirked, "Guess that means you get me." Wendie smirked back, "Guess so."  
  
Crystal woke up and looked at her bureau. She shook her head, "Strange, this is my room.but I don't remember it. I don't remember a lot. Why.why is there a thing in me that doesn't want me to remember." Crystal frowned and looked down. She bit her bottom lip and slid off her bed. The sun was just coming up and so not many were up. Crystal walked to the bureau and sat down in the small seat in front of it. She opened the top draw and saw a brush and a note. The brush had 'Star Crystal' on the back of it in gold. Crystal opened the note and read it to herself, "Today is the day, the day of my destiny. I will make my people free from this war. I know by doing so, it will be my end, but I have to make sure no other Jumis are used as tools of war. Or tools. I wish I had more time, but I must do this. If a Jumi of healing is ever found.please travel to the sea caves near Lumina and revive the three fallen Jumis. ~Staris." Crystal's core glowed softly as she read the note. She shook her head, "Was she my mother? Why can't I remember." Crystal put the note back and picked up the brush and held to her core. For a second, she felt safe, but then she heard a knock at the door and put up the brush back then went to the door.  
  
Esmeralda smiled at Crystal, "Glad you're up." Crystal moved out the way for Esmeralda to enter. Esmeralda smiled then walked in. "So do you know what you're going to wear?" Crystal looked at her confused, "Come again?" Esmeralda smiled, "What are you planning to wear, not your night gown I hope." Crystal looked down at her white lacy gown and shook her head, "I guess what I can find." She walked to the closet and opened it. Only two dresses were in there, a white one and a blue one. Esmeralda shook her head, "Guess the choice is obvious." Crystal looked down, "I don't remember being here to have this and that blue dress." Esmeralda shook her head, "All Jumis are born here, so you were here before. But that dress is pretty, so don't worry about it." Crystal nodded, "I guess." Crystal grabbed the blue dress then went to the mirror and put the dress up to her. Esmeralda smiled, "See, it's pretty."  
  
Florina was putting her hair in a ponytail when Rubeun came in the room. Florina smiled, "You're up bright and early, my love." Rubeun walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "I finally get you out of here, I'm as excited as you." Florina giggled, "Sounds more like impatience." Rubeun laughed, "Call it what you like, I get to spend two whole days with you." Florina turned around and smiled, "Along with Crystal and Sapphire.so don't get too happy." Rubeun smirked, "It's still with you. That's all I care about." Rubeun held Florina's chin up and kisses her lips softly. She blushed a bit as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rubeun pouted, "Damn." Florina laughed a bit and kissed him on the cheek, "We can't always be alone my love." Florina went to the door and saw Sapphire smirking. He smiled at Rubeun then at Florina, "I know I'm interrupting but I just came to ask where Crystal's room was." Florina smiled, "I'll be happy to show you. Besides, Rubeun needs to get the rest of his equipment." Rubeun walked out the room without saying anything. Florina giggled a bit and Sapphire shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you two have some time alone." Florina smiled, "Don't worry about him, he's always like that. And we'll be happy just being together." Sapphire smirked, "Hey, I'm not just doing it for you two.I want to get to know the star crystal." Florina smiled, "Maybe you two will get along so well, you'll become her knight." Sapphire shrugged, "I wouldn't mind her for a guardian, she's a sweet girl." Florina smiled as she led Sapphire to Crystal's room. When they got to the door, Sapphire looked at Florina, "Let me go first."  
  
Sapphire opened the door and saw someone sitting on the bed. He smiled, "Morning beautiful." Esmeralda turned back and smiled, "Morning Saphi." Sapphire shook his head, "I thought this was Crystal's room." Crystal came from behind curtains in the back of the room and smiled. Sapphire stared at Crystal, "Wow." Crystal bowed, "Good morning Sir Sapphire." Sapphire shook his head, "What did I tell you about that." Crystal smiled, "I'm sorry, Good morning Saph." Crystal walked over to the bed towards Sapphire and bowed. He grabbed her hand then kissed it and pulled out a crystal flower and gave it to her. Crystal smiled as she looked at the beautiful crystal rose.  
  
Crystal: Thank you Saph.  
  
Esmeralda: Hey! Why does she get a flower!  
  
Sapphire: Because pretty girls need pretty things.  
  
Esmeralda: What are you implying Saph!  
  
Florina: Umm Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Florina.I think we better leave.  
  
Esmeralda: Yea, you two better run, things are about to get wild!  
  
Esmeralda jumped from the bed towards the door and growled. Her aura shined brightly as she glared at Sapphire. Sapphire looked a little worried. She gathered energy into her hands and aimed at Sapphire. Sapphire pulled out a rose and shook his head, "Esmeralda, I'd never forget about you.can't you take a joke." Esmeralda still looked steamed and blasted the beam at Sapphire.  
  
Topaz felt a cold feeling go throughout his body. He shivered for a bit, then looked around. Tittis had finally left him alone and Diamon decided to stay with him in the guestroom. Diamon looked at Topaz, "Did you feel that?" Topaz nodded, "Whatever or whoever it was, it's at Bejeweled City." Diamon nodded, "We need to hurry back." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Topaz opened the door to see Wendie. She smiled, "It's time. Come on, Rei-Kaiser wants to me you."  
  
Topaz and Diamon followed Wendie to the heavily guarded cave of Rei-Kaiser. Rei-Kaiser was a huge old looking gold and black dragon. His silver eyes locked onto Topaz as his wrists glowed. Daimon's core glowed dimly as he looked at Rei-Kaiser. Rei-Kaiser lowered his head and roared. Diamon and Topaz stood firm.  
  
Diamon: I  
  
Topaz:   
  
Rei:   
  
Topaz:   
  
Rei:   
  
Diamon:   
  
Topaz:   
  
Diamon:   
  
Rei: I understand, I will have the black dragoon to take you back to your kingdom.  
  
Rei-Kaiser looked at Wendie and roared. Wendie nodded and walked out. Tittis looked at Topaz then stepped forward, "May I escort them as well?" Rei-Kaiser nodded. Tittis smiled faintly then walked out. Rei-Kaiser looked at Topaz then telepathically said,   
  
Esmeralda looked back and forth at Sapphire and Crystal. Sapphire shook his head as he looked at Crystal. The beam had turned left right before it hit Sapphire and hit the flower Sapphire gave Crystal, shattering it. The beam barely missed her core. Florina stared at Crystal confused. Crystal stood there, unfazed. Esmeralda rushed to Crystal and checked her core.  
  
Crystal: Esmeralda, are you okay?  
  
Esmeralda: Yes.I.am.you're okay?  
  
Crystal: I'm fine.  
  
Florina: Yea, so Esmeralda, you can settle down.  
  
Sapphire: I.how?  
  
Crystal: I'm fine.so would you all be so kind and stop staring at me in that manner.  
  
Esmeralda sat on the bed and shook her head, "Saph, you didn't deflect it did you?" Sapphire shook his head. Crystal looked a bit uncomfortable then said, "Could you two please stop talking about it. It didn't hit me. Around my bed is a barrier.I had Topaz put one up." Florina eyed Crystal. Crystal looked back at Florina and smiled. Sapphire nodded, "Well see, that explains it." Florina shook her head then her core blinked and Crystal's core blinked.  
  
Florina:   
  
Crystal:   
  
Florina:   
  
Crystal: I  
  
Florina:   
  
Sapphire looked at the two girls and shook his head, "Hey, if it's a private conversation, we can leave." Crystal shook her head, "I was just asking her where we're suppose to go.you two don't have to leave unless you want." Sapphire shook his head, "I can't leave you, I'm you knight for a day.or two." Florina nodded, "Well, if you're really okay Crystal, I guess we can go." Crystal nodded, "I assume so." Sapphire looked at Esmeralda who was still in shock, "Esmeralda?" She didn't answer. "Emmy!" Esmeralda looked around, "Huh?" Crystal walked back over to Esmeralda and knelt down, "Esmeralda, if you want, I'll stay with you." Esmeralda shook her head, "I'll be fine." Crystal shook her head, "I'm fine, see." She took Esmeralda's hand and put it to her core. The core glowed as Esmeralda touched it. Esmeralda looked calm again then smiled, "Okay, if you're fine, then why are you here?" Crystal smiled, "Umm.I'll go then." Esmeralda stood up and put her hand on her hips, "Good, don't make me kick you out." Sapphire shook his head, "Emmy, this her room. You can't kick her out." Esmeralda shook her head, "Oh yea." Florina walked out the room followed by Crystal. Esmeralda walked out, leaving Sapphire in the room by himself. "So she attracted the beam for me.already acting like my guardian."  
  
Rubeun was waiting at the cross section as Florina and Crystal were coming down. He smiled as he saw the two then frowned, "Where's Sapphire?" Crystal pointed up the stairs. Rubeun shook his head, "Hey Saph, hurry it up! If you want to actually make it there before the sun goes down, we need to hurry." Sapphire walked down the stairs and looked at Rubeun, "God, you know you just want to be alone with her. We don't have to travel together if you really want." Rubeun smirked, "You know what Sapphire." "Hey," Florina interrupted, "You two can duke it out later.but could we at least exit Bejeweled City before any fighting happens?" Rubeun walked down the middle path to the exit. Florina looked at Crystal. She shrugged back. Florina extended her hand to Crystal and they walked down the stairs holding hands. Sapphire shook his head, "Florina's doing a better job then me.damn."  
  
Florina looked ahead, "I don't like this." Florina looked at Rubuen, "Do you think anything may come out at this time of day, do you Sapphire?" Sapphire shook his head, "Most creatures are sleep during the day or at least any creatures what would pose a threat to us." Florina grabbed on to Rubuen tightly, "I still feel unsafe." Rubuen laughed, "Florina, nothing's going to get you, not only do you have me, but Sapphire will protect you too." Sapphire nodded, "Yep, that's why I'm here, so Rubuen doesn't over do it." Crystal looked around the forest calmly. She shook her head, "Florina, nothing is around so we shouldn't worry. It's much too bright for any creature of darkness to appear, and Sir Rubuen is correct. You have two knights to protect you." Florina turned back and looked at Crystal who was a little bit behind Sapphire. She walked over to her and held her hand tightly, "I believe you then. But they will not only protect me, they will protect both of us." Rubuen and Sapphire looked at Florina. Sapphire walked up next to Rubuen and whispered, "You say she's safe, nothing. I say it, still nothing. She says it, she gets her hand." Rubuen nodded, "I wish I knew her secret." "Who's secret?" asked Florina. Rubuen and Sapphire didn't respond. Crystal looked at them confused, "Did I do something?"  
  
Topaz looked at Tittis, "I'm sorry we had to leave before we could celebrate or anything." Tittis nodded, "It's okay, I know you have other responsibilities." Tittis looked down as she said that. Diamon had fell asleep again as they were riding back. Tittis scudded closer to Topaz and whispered to him, "Topaz, tell me something, would you were marry out of your clan?" Topaz thought for a second then nodded, "I'm part human part Jumi.I'm the result of the lust between my mother and a human. So if she thinks it's okay to have children not pure Jumi, I assume it's okay to marry outside my clan. Would you marry outside your clan?" "Yes," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, "I want to marry someone who I love and respect, and is he's not a dragoon." Tittis grabbed Topaz's hand and looked at him, "Topaz, do you have any feelings for me? Besides friendship?" Topaz sighed, "Tittis, I'm sorry, I." Tittis put her lip to his mouth, "Shhh. Don't say any more. Just forget I asked you." She crawled away and looked up at the sky.  
  
Wendie had finally reached Bejeweled City. She sat in the water surround the city since it now gliding was over ocean. Topaz looked at Diamon and his core started glowing. Diamon woke up and his eye gleamed. Topaz looked at the city, "Funny, nothing looks different." Diamon hopped off of Wendie onto the floating island then Topaz followed him. Wendie roared then soared off. Topaz waved as Diamon started to the stairway. No one was at the city entrance since Bejeweled City was over ocean now. So the two made it to the stairway with ease. At the split, Esmeralda was sitting down playing with a fireball. She saw them then stood up and bowed. Topaz shook his head, "No need for that Esmeralda, why are you here alone?"  
  
Esmeralda: Nothing really to do. Nephrite refuses to spur with me and I don't feel like studying magic.  
  
Diamon: Try Sapphire, he usually loves fighting with you.  
  
Esmeralda: Sapphire left with Rubuen, Florina, and Crystal.  
  
Topaz: Crystal's gone? Why did they leave?  
  
Esmeralda: Florina needed a trip away from her duties so her knight left too but she wanted Crystal to come along and so Sapphire went as her knight.  
  
Topaz: So she's not mine guardian anymore.  
  
Esmeralda: I'm not sure, Sapphire is her temporary knight, just like you were. She's still a knightless Jumi like me. Did you want to be her knight Lord Topaz?  
  
Topaz looked down at his sleeve and his right arm glowed dimly. He looked at Esmeralda then nodded, "Yes, I do want to be her knight. She's a bit trouble at times, but she's a good person." Diamon smirked, "Plus she's cute." Topaz gave Diamon a dirty look. Esmeralda giggled, "Yea she is cute, that's how Saph was convinced to become her knight." Topaz walked off to his room in silence. Esmeralda looked at Diamon, "Did I say or do something wrong?" Diamon shook his head, "Nah, he's just mad because she's gone off with Sapphire. Hey, if you want a spurring partner, I'm your Jumi." Esmeralda smirked, "Okay, let's go downstairs, but I warn you Lord Diamon, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a prince." Diamon laughed as they two went downstairs, "Didn't you know, I like it rough." Esmeralda smirked as she looked back at Diamon, "Oh I bet you do."  
  
Florina looked up ahead, "I think I see it!" She walked up a little faster and jumped up and down, "Yes, there is Lumina! It's so pretty." Florina pointed to Lumina in the clearing. Lumina was the city of night, the sun never shined on Lumina and the moon always seemed to be out. The town was lit up by tons of beautiful lamps that made Lumina looked like a Christmas tree. Rubuen grabbed Florina's hand and walked her down the slope to Lumina. Crystal came to the edge and looked at the city. She smiled, "I like this city, it's pretty but not too noise. Have you ever been here Sapphire?" Sapphire nodded, "Yes, I don't care for it too much, it's a nice place to go for lovers, but if you're just by yourself, you have to enjoy peace and quiet life to like it." Crystal shrugged, "I loved it the first time I came. Maybe I like quietness. But I never came here with a lover." Sapphire shrugged, "That's why those two came." Crystal nodded, "Yea, I know. Sapphire, can I ask you a favor?" Sapphire started walking down then extended his hand to her, "Sure thing." Crystal took it and slid down to his side, "Let's have fun ourselves, Florina and Rubuen need some time alone. Are you okay with just being around me?" Sapphire chuckled to himself and picked up Crystal carried her the rest of the way down. She giggled, "You don't have to do this." He smirked, "Oh but I want to.we'll have tons of fun together." Crystal smiled, "Thank you." Sapphire shook his head, "No, I should thank you." She looked at him confused as they reached the ground and he put her down.  
  
Florina looked around as Rubuen held her to him closely. She turned back to see Sapphire and Crystal walking towards them. She smiled, "So how many rooms do you think we'll need?" Sapphire smiled, "Two, you two can share one room and Crystal and I'll share one." Crystal looked at Sapphire nervously, "Don't you need a bed?" Sapphire smirked, "You said you've been here, so you should know that each room comes with two beds." Rubuen look at Sapphire and shook his head, "Looks like she'd prefer another room Saph." Sapphire smirks, "Guess so." Crystal looked at Florina, "I don't have to have another room if it's too much trouble." Sapphire shook his head, "It's no trouble, don't worry." Florina smiled cheerfully, "Fine, three rooms it is." She started to walk to hotel followed by Rubuen. Crystal started to walk down the street. Sapphire looked at her strangely and she went to a jewel shop then stopped. Sapphire rushed in front of her and held to door closed before she could go in.  
  
Sapphire: It's not good to go in places like that Crystal. Your core isn't hidden or anything so you shouldn't go there.some jewelers don't care that you'll die if they even crack it.  
  
Crystal: Don't try to stop me, I have something to do in there so if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you move boy.  
  
Sapphire: Crystal?  
  
Crystal: I don't know who Crystal is, but you have the wrong girl.  
  
Crystal waved her hand and he flung into a building next to them. Crystal turned and he saw her eyes glowing yellow. She walked in the shop. Sapphire shook his head and got up. He rushed back over to the jewelry shop and tried to open the door but something was pulling it in so it won't budge. Sapphire stepped back and pulled out his sword. He was about to thrust the door but then the sword flew back into the wall he had crashed into. Sapphire growled, "Crystal!" Suddenly there was a flash of light and then the door swung open. Sapphire grabbed his sword then ran in. He came in and saw Crystal on the middle of the floor unconscious and the shop owner unconscious. Crystal started to moan a bit as she woke up. She looked up to see Sapphire and muttered, "Please help me." Then she passed out again. Sapphire picked her up and walked to the hotel. Florina and Rubuen were waiting outside when he came. Florina looked at Crystal worried, "Saph, what happened to her!" Sapphire shook his head, "She's exhausted.where's our rooms?" Rubuen gave Sapphire two keys, "Room 101 and Room 103, they're right next to each other." Sapphire nodded and walked off. Florina looked at Rubuen, "I worry about her.she's so different then must of us. She has something in her she doesn't understand." Rubuen kissed Florina's hand and smiled, "She'll be okay. If she really needs help, she'll ask.now cheer up, let's go eat something."  
  
Topaz looked at the ceiling. "She's gone. But she has Sapphire to protect her so why am I still edgy. Damn, I can't figure it out. Why am I still mad!" Topaz growled to himself then both of his cores started glowing. He jumped off the bed and bowed as Diana walked in the room. Diana shook her head, "No need for that my baby, I'm just glad your home." Topaz nodded as Diana walked in.  
  
Topaz: We just got back.  
  
Diana: Diamon told me. The star crystal went to Lumina with the claduis.  
  
Topaz: Esmeralda told us when we got back.  
  
Diana: Tell me, why did you become her knight?  
  
Topaz: When I went out exploring, I found her in the city of magic. She had no knight of her own so I took the liberty of becoming her knight.  
  
Diana: My son, the hero. Just like his father.  
  
Topaz: Mother.  
  
Diana: Son, you're father was the hero after the war. He helped make things right again after the confusion after the war. He even helped us Jumis, there was a traitor after the war that stole all of our cores.he saved us then revived us.  
  
Topaz: I know Mother.  
  
Diana: And now you want to be that hero.Topaz I have to ask you something about the star crystal carrier. Does she exhibit strange powers?  
  
Topaz: You mean any magic? Hardly, she might know a few spells, but she doesn't use them.  
  
Diana: The last star crystal carrier gave up her core so that Bejeweled City could be mobile. When she gets back, please have her come visit me.  
  
Topaz: Yes Mother.  
  
Diana smiled, "And if you want to know why you're mad she left with Sapphire, it's because you're jealous. You care about her and you don't even know it. That's how I felt about your father when he saved other people." Diana kissed Topaz on his forehead and then left. Topaz shook his head and looked at his sword, "I'm jealous that she left with Sapphire?" Topaz bit his lip, "I don't get it."  
  
Crystal woke up and looked around, no one was around. Crystal pulled the covers around her and curled up into a ball. She shivered as she looked around scared. "I'm alone.here, but where is here. Sapphire? Florina? Rubuen? Topaz? Someone?" Crystal shook her head, "I don't like this, I don't want to be alone." Her core glowed black and she saw it and screamed. Sapphire was walking from the lobby with two drinks when he heard her scream. He ran into the room and saw Crystal balled up shaking. He dropped the sodas and went to her side.  
  
Sapphire: Crystal? Are you okay?  
  
Crystal: Saph! Oh Saph!  
  
Sapphire: Are you okay?  
  
Crystal: I.yes I am.  
  
Crystal held on to Sapphire and started to cry on his shoulder. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her head, "Don't cry. You're safe." Crystal noticed she was crying and withdrew from him. Sapphire shook his head, "Don't worry, it's okay. So what, you can cry. All it means is you have more emotions then most of us." Crystal looked at her tears that she had wiped from her face, "Saph, I'm useless. I can't do magic, I don't have any healing powers.I can't remember tons of things.so why am I here?" Sapphire shook his head, "Because you bright cheer everyone else up. You're sweet, not to mention pretty. You care for other and you're not useless. Just because you don't yield a sword or do magic or even heal others doesn't mean you don't do anything." Crystal walked out to the balcony and stopped crying. She looked at the moon and smiled. Her core glowed brightly as her eyes sparkled from the moonlight. She turned to Sapphire and smiled, "Saph, I must thank you for everything. You're so kind.I really wish I could repay you." Sapphire smirked, "Hey, don't worry. I'm your knight, even through I won't be for long, but more importantly I'm your friend." Crystal stood up and walked over to him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sapphire shook his head and grabbed her by the waist. Crystal looked confused and uncomfortable as he spun her around and they stood face to face.  
  
Sapphire: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Crystal: Bed.it's late.  
  
Sapphire: Yes, but where do you have to be in the morning? No where. So come on, let's talk.  
  
Crystal: Okay Saph, what would you like to talk about?  
  
Sapphire let her go and led her to the bed. She sat down with her legs curled under her. Sapphire grabbed a chair and sat right in front of her. Sapphire looked up into her eyes and smiled, "Let's talk about you Crystal. I've never seen you before yesterday but Florina, Emmy, even Rubuen know you. Prince Topaz was once your knight. Are you distance royalty of another Jumi clan I don't know about or did you just not ever come around many other Jumis?" Crystal frowned for a bit then looked at Sapphire. She shook her head, "I don't know where I came from." Sapphire looked at her sympathetically but she shook her head, "Don't do that, I'm not sad or anything. I just can't recall my past like I told you. I recall bits and pieces, like I first met Travis, the human I told you about before, in this weird dungeon. I don't recall how I got there or how long I was there, but I remember him knocking down the door and telling me everything was all right now that he was there." Crystal looked down for a second then back at Sapphire. "Travis was always nice, he always took care of me and made sure I was always safe. He took me to many places, Geo, Domina, Trinity, Lumina, Mensa.Trimina."  
  
Sapphire shook his head, "Trimina is the city of magic.dark magic. Why would he take you there?" Crystal looked down, tears were forming in her eyes. "He didn't mean for us to end up there, it just happened. We had to stock up on supplies and so he told me to wait in a hotel room. I heard some strange noise coming from outside but I didn't look. Then suddenly the door busted into flames and then I saw Travis and this sorceress standing outside. The sorceress threw a fireball at Travis and he told me to run before she formed an ice lance and." Tears rolled off her cheeks as she struggled to continue to remember the death of her first knight. Sapphire wiped the tears off her face and sat next to her. Crystal put her head down on his lap and started to cry. "Then I awoke and saw the sorceress who killed Travis. She grabbed my core and it started to crack. Then in came Topaz calling for her to fight him and during the heated battle, Topaz stabbed and killed her. She grabbed his wrist as she was dying and.started to crack his core." Crystal sat up and looked at Sapphire, "Topaz had saved me and he was about to die. So after the chains disappeared I fell to the ground next to him and grabbed his wrist where is core was and it glowed then I passed out." Sapphire smiled, "Your core is a core of healing?" She shook her head, "Not in the least bit I'm afraid. I think my core is evil, but I healed him. If I was a core of healing I could have saved Travis.but he's dead because I couldn't help." Sapphire hugged her as she cried on his shoulders. Sapphire whispered to Crystal, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Crystal. Not even a sorceress.no, not even the Mana Goddess herself can harm you if I'm around." She cried even harder and he just held her tightly. Crystal stopped crying and shook her head, "What fun am I, I just keep crying.crying these stupid dull tears." Sapphire smirked, "Hey, I can't even do that. For me to cry, I have to pour water down my face. So stop picking on your tears. You don't have to cry tears of healing, Florina does that."  
  
Florina looked up in the sky and smiled, "I love coming there.it heals and reenergize my core faster." She looked across the table at Rubeun who was looking at two people talk. Florina giggled, "What are you doing?" Rubeun leaned closer to Florina and whispered, "That man there, he's telling another man that two Jumis suddenly sprouted out from his shop two from stones he found when he went to the seaside caves." Florina looked at Rubeun confused, "You mean, they suddenly healed by themselves.is that possible?" Rubeun shook his head, "Not without your powers or someone with the same powers as you." Florina looked at the man and shook her head, "So you're saying there is another Jumi of healing around here?" Rubeun nodded, "They must have weak powers through, that Jumi wasn't around when they turned back into Jumis."  
  
Turquoise and Quartz looked around confused. Turquoise had on a jumpsuit like child that fought in the old war. Quartz looked like a mini archeress. She looked around as Turquoise walked slowly behind her. Quartz shook her head, "I don't hear or see any fighting Turk, where in the seven hells are we?" Turquoise shrugged, "Hey, I'm not the one with brains.remember saying that!" Quartz plucked Turquoise on the nose and stood there with her hands on her hips, "Look here you! Don't make me get mad!" Turquoise winced then thought, "How'd I get stuck with a mean guardian. All she does is hit me and yell." Turquoise and Quartz both were thirteen years old when their cores were stolen the first time. Quartz stared at the moon oddly, "Hey, is it me, or does that thing not move?" Turquoise looked at the moon. He took a step forward, then to the side, then another step back. "Is it me, or is that moon following me?" exclaimed Turquoise. Quartz sighed and pulled Turquoise along. Turquoise yelled with excitement, "Oh my god! It is following me!"  
  
"Crystal?" asked Esmeralda. Topaz nodded. Emeralda smiled goofily, "You have a crush on her don't you!" Topaz sighed, "Don't start Esmeralda." Esmeralda keep smiling, "Aww, a Guardian and her prince. I'll have to make a story out of this, for the kid tourist when I go down and tell them stories about Jumis. Prince Topaz saves our poor Guardian Crystal and falls in love with her. He goes to help a distance ally and when he returns to the castle, he finds out that his beloved Guardian had left. His heart aches and he realizes he is in love with her. When she returns from her journey with her Knight, the Prince professes his love and they live happy ever after. Yea, that'll work." Topaz shook his head, "I should have never asked you." Esmeralda giggled goofily and smiled, "Of course you had to ask me, I know her better then you do.well I knew her before you did. She met me when I was going to magic school. I met the human that use to take are of her too." Topaz looked at Esmeralda, "The human that took care of her?" Esmeralda nodded, "Yep, he was a cute guy. Wonder what happened to him.anyway, he was like her human knight. He took real good care of her, and they were really close." Topaz shook his head, "You mean they were lovers?" Esmeralda shrugged, "To me, it seemed more like brother and sister love. But if you rather them be lovers, then okay." Topaz looked at Esmeralda confused, "Why do you say that?" Esmeralda smirked, "Because he took me out on a date and told me that he and her were more like brother and sister, nothing more. But like I said, if you rather think of them as lovers." "Okay, I see." Esmeralda smiled and Topaz shook his head, "Whatever you're thinking, leave me out of it Esmeralda."  
  
Esmeralda shook her head, "Topaz, when she comes back, do something special with her." Topaz shook his head, "I asked you when was her birthday and now you start with this." Esmeralda smirked, "If you didn't like her, why would you want to know when it is?" Topaz shook his head, "So I can get her a gift when that day comes and not look stupid." Emeralda started to blush, "God now I feel stupid. I'm sorry Topaz." Topaz shrugged carelessly, "No problem, just don't go planning things is all I ask. Or just leave me out of them." "Sure," she said grinning. Topaz shook his head, "So when is it?" Esmeralda shrugged, "No clue."  
  
Quartz looked around as her core glowed softly from under her dress. Turquoise's core was flashing too. She looked at Turquoise, "There must be others around. Or else, our cores wouldn't be responding." He nodded as he keep looking at the moon, "I think the moon is getting closer too me. You think it has a crush on me?" Quartz mumbled under her breath as she spotted an outside café. She smiled, "Come on Turkey butt, let's go eat." "Don't call me that!" Turquoise yelled. Quartz smiled, "Sure Turk." He yelled, "I'm not a turkey butt, so stop thinking that." Quartz laughed then went to order two drinks.  
  
Florina looked at her core then up at Rubeun, "My core." He nodded, "I think those two are around, because it's not Saph or Crystal." Florina looked up at the stairway to where the food was cooked and prepared, "Go up and pretend to be getting me a drink. I think they're up there." Rubeun sighed, "How about I really get me a drink." Florina nodded, "That'll work. Hurry, before they go." Rubeun got up and Florina smiled and blew him a kiss. He went up the stairs sighing. When he reached the top, his core reacted again. He saw a dim flash from the bar where two kids were ordering food. He walked up to the window and order himself a drink. Quartz looked at Rubeun then at this core on his forehead. Her eyes lit up. "You're a Jumi!" Quartz exclaimed. Rubeun nodded, "And by the expression on face, you are too. What's your name little miss?" "I'm Quartz. And you?" Rubeun bowed and kissed Quartz's hand, "I'm Rubeun pretty lady." Turquoise growled, "Get your own guardian." Rubeun smirked as he looked at Turquoise, "I do have one. And she's the most beautiful Jumi that ever lived. But you dear Quartz, you might out do her when you get older." Quartz blushed and Turquoise growled again. "I'm sure she'd like you meet you two. She's downstairs." Rubeun took his drink and headed for the stairs. Quartz followed him and Turquoise grabbed his food then followed reluctantly.  
  
Florina sat down sipping on her juice when she saw Rubeun coming down followed by a little girl and a small boy who was eating some fries. She smiled as her core reacted. Rubeun pulled up two more chairs to their table and sat by Florina. Quartz sat by Rubeun and Turquoise sat in the chair between the two ladies.  
  
Florina: I thought I sensed some others here. Hello, I'm Florina. And who might you two be?  
  
Quartz: I'm Quartz and he's Turkey butt, but we call him Turk for short.  
  
Florina: Turkey butt?  
  
Turquoise: My name is Turquoise, not Turkey butt.  
  
Florina: It's nice to meet you two. It's weird that we never met before now.  
  
Quartz: Why? Most Jumis are wondering around because of this war.  
  
Florina: What war?  
  
Turquoise: You know, the Mana Stones War.  
  
Rubeun: That ended two thousand years ago.  
  
Quartz: Two thousand years ago!  
  
Florina: You mean you two have been stones for two thousand years?  
  
Turquoise: We've been dead for two thousand years.  
  
Rubeun: I'm sorry to have to tell you this.  
  
Quartz: Well.at least the war is over. Is Bejeweled City still standing?  
  
Rubeun: Yes. It is mobile now as well.  
  
Turquoise: That means Staris is dead.what about her baby? Did someone revive her baby?  
  
Florina: I don't know anyone named Staris.  
  
Rubeun: Staris was the Jumi of the star crystal.but she gave up her core to give Bejeweled City the power to float. I assume her daughter is Crystal.  
  
Florina: You mean Crystal died once?  
  
Quartz: When Staris had her child, she was protecting us. No one was in Bejeweled City and so we had no where to run. We were in a small town and then one night, the door was thrown off and we all awoke to soldiers rushing in the room. I remember someone snatching Staris's baby from her and then pull out her crystal. Then the baby disappeared. Staris had magic so she used something like a fire spell to burn the soldiers that were coming after me and Turk. She told us to run and we did. Then later than night, we were caught and they stole Turk's core then mine.  
  
Florina: What a tragic story.  
  
Rubeun: I heard no one knew a Jumi of healing during the war, so Staris probably gave up her core thinking her child would never be revived.  
  
Quartz: We met Lady Diana once, and she told us that Staris had a core that could safeguard Bejeweled City. But she would die from all the power that her core would be discharging would destroy her body. I guess we'll never see Miss Staris again. But we can see the little baby.  
  
Florina: Crystal isn't a baby anymore. She's older than you two.  
  
Turquoise: What? We use to change her diapers and now she's older than us.  
  
Quartz: If you had been your usual Turkey butt self that night, we would have lived.  
  
Florina: Why do you keep calling him a Turkey butt?  
  
Quartz: When we're in trouble, he takes off. If you ever seen a turkey when danger is about, all you see is the turkey's butt. Hence the name Turkey butt.  
  
Turquoise: I ran a few times during explosions we encountered during the war. And she still calls me Turkey butt. It's been two thousand years. You have to stop.  
  
Quartz: I've called you Turkey butt when we were alive, thought you were a Turkey butt when we were dead, and still do.  
  
Florina giggled and Rubeun shook his head, "Florina, don't encourage this." Florina nodded, "Sorry. They sound like a younger Emmy and Saph. So would you two like to see Crystal?" Turquoise nodded, "Yea. But I doubt she remembers us." Quartz shrugged, "She was two when she died, so she might remember us." Florina bit her lip then smiled cheerfully, "If she doesn't remember, you can tell her about when she was little. I'm sure she'd like that." Quartz nodded, "But I doubt she'll call us Auntie Quartie and Uncle Turkey."  
  
Crystal laid half wake up and half way sleep on Sapphire's lap. She asked him in a low soft voice, "Sapphire, why don't you become Esmeralda's knight?" Sapphire shook his head, "Me? Emmy's knight? Ha! She'd just complain each time I save her. I think I'll just stick with being her friend." Crystal sat up and looked into his eyes. "You like her, and she likes you. So why don't you two become knight and guardian. Because if she gets a knight, you'd be jealous and vise versa." Sapphire laughed, "I like you too. So should I become both of you two's knights?" Crystal shook her head, "I don't think that's allowed. But you like her more, don't you?" Sapphire opened his mouth but just then, there was a knock at the door. Sapphire yelled, "We don't want room service." Rubeun walked in the room and yelled back, "Good, because we didn't bring any food for you." Sapphire smirked then saw the two children behind Rubeun following Florina.  
  
Sapphire: We leave you two alone for a couple of hours, and look. You two had kids.  
  
Rubeun: It's true what they say, kids grow up so fast.  
  
Turquoise: Crystal's a guy?  
  
Florina: No, Crystal would be the one who looks like she's about to go to bed.  
  
Quartz: Wow. Crystal, you grew up into a beautiful Jumi.  
  
Crystal: Thank you.  
  
Turquoise: Do you remember us?  
  
Crystal: Umm.  
  
Quartz: Does Turkey butt trigger anything?  
  
Crystal: Turkey butt?  
  
Sapphire: Don't tell me someone use to call her Turkey butt.  
  
Rubeun: Nope, the boy's named Turkey butt.  
  
Sapphire: Turkey butt? Hahahahahahaha.  
  
Crystal: What a mean thing to say.  
  
Turquoise: See, that's why I always liked her.  
  
Crystal: Do I know you?  
  
Quartz: We use to travel together.  
  
Crystal: I never met you two with Travis.  
  
Turquoise: Who's Travis?  
  
Florina: What's that the name of your human knight?  
  
Quartz: I meant, when you were little. Me, you, your mother, and Turkey butt. You use to call us Auntie Quartie and Uncle Turkey.  
  
Turquoise: Don't say it Quartz.  
  
Quartz: And I use to tell you it's Uncle Turkey butt.  
  
Crystal: You knew me when I was little.but how is that possible?  
  
Turquoise: We're Jumis. Only a Jumi could once be older than the next time they met a person, that person, they're younger. But we really are 2013 years old. So we are older.  
  
Crystal: You're 2013?  
  
Quartz: No, just thirteen. We've been dead for two thousand years. When were you revived?  
  
Crystal: Revived?  
  
Quartz: You mean, you don't remember dying.you were alive two thousand years ago.  
  
Crystal: I was alive two thousand years ago?  
  
Crystal shook her head, "I don't remember anything like that." Sapphire looked at Crystal concerned, "Are you okay?" Crystal's core started to glow yellow again and she shook her head and ran out the room. Sapphire looked at Rubeun, "Hey, we have to go get her, and we need to talk." Rubeun nodded, "Sure, you three stay here." Rubeun and Sapphire walked out the room. Florina looked out the door and then at the two. She shook her head, "That didn't go well." Quartz looked at Turquoise, "I blame you Turkey butt!" Turquoise looked shock, "Stop calling me Turkey butt! Just Turk. Turk. Turk is short and easier to say than Turkey butt. Call me Turk!" Florina giggled, "What did Turk do?" Quartz shrugged, "Nothing, but I still blame you, TURKEY BUTT." Turquoise pulled out his boomerang and Quartz pulled out a freakishly huge hammer. Florina stood between them, "You two remind me way too much of Sapphire and Esmeralda." Turquoise looked at Florina, "Who are they?" She pointed out the door, "That guy who left with Rubeun is Sapphire and if you two come to Bejeweled City with us tomorrow, you'll meet Esmeralda."  
  
Crystal ran through the streets. She went over a bridge and through an outside café. She went through a small alley then found some stairs and ran up them. She wound up at the entrance to a clock tower and went inside. Crystal slowly walked up the stairs to the very top and saw another door. She went through it and stood in the balcony above the clock. She looked down at the city of Lumina and could see everything. She saw Rubeun and Sapphire walking around looking for her. She sat down by the railing and started to cry to herself. "Why can't I remember." She shook her head, "I don't remember dying two thousand years ago. I can't remember if I was revived, but I have had to be revived if I died.why can't I?" Her core started to turn from light blue to a dark black.  
  
Sapphire looked around as he talked to Rubeun, "She can't remember everything that happened when she was taken by the sorceress at Trimina and saved by Topaz. And she doesn't remember anything before she met Travis. Those two letting her know she was alive so long ago didn't seem like it helped." Rubeun nodded, "I guess, do you think she doesn't want to remember dying?" Sapphire stopped and looked at Rubeun, "Do you like remember your first death?" Rubeun shook his head, "Not my first, nor second." Sapphire nodded, "If she remembers something, it won't be happy memories. And I don't think she can handle bad ones right now." Rubeun smirked, "So you spent your time alone with her learning all about her." Sapphire smirked, "Yea, I did. So what?" Rubeun shook his head, "So do you like her?" Sapphire nodded as he muttered, "I don't think she realizes it. She was trying to hook me up with Esmeralda before you came in." Rubeun nodded, "Well you two do like each other." Sapphire nodded as he looked down the street again, "Yea true. I don't see her." Rubeun folded his arms, "Why not stop looking for her the human way, and do it the Jumi way." Sapphire nodded, "I guess." He closed his eyes and started to walk slowly up the street. Rubeun followed behind him as they headed to the café.  
  
Crystal stood up and looked down. She narrowed her eyes on Sapphire and Rubeun. "They're not as powerful.but she's getting stronger." Sapphire opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Crystal walking back and forth on the railing. He looked back at Rubeun, "Stay here. I want to talk to her alone." Rubeun was still staring up at Crystal, "Sure, and if she jumps, I'll catch her." Sapphire opened the door and muttered, "Let's hope that doesn't happen." Rubeun just stood there looking up.  
  
Sapphire could hear Crystal talking as he climbed the stairs. "Two thousand, it's taken me two thousand years. Two thousand goddess damning years just to get this far. To find it, revive it, to join with it, and for what! I can't keep it under my control!" Sapphire stood at the door listening. Suddenly the door burst off and Sapphire jumped out the way. He watched the door tumble to the bottom of the tower. "Why in the hell are you still following me boy?" Sapphire turned around to see Crystal staring him down. She turned around and walked back to the balcony. "This is the second time boy. I'm beginning to think you're stalking me." Sapphire walked up to Crystal and she sat on the railing and smiled.  
  
Crystal: You know, you're kind cute for a boy.  
  
Sapphire: You're not Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Not even close, it's Andrea.  
  
Sapphire: Andrea? I heard that name before.  
  
Andrea: I'm sure you have, I helped your kind out during the war.  
  
Sapphire: That's right, you're the sorceress that protected Lady Diana and Bejeweled City. But.you're also Crystal.  
  
Andrea: Is that the name of this thing? I'll have to remember that.  
  
Sapphire: What have you done with Crystal!  
  
Andrea: Nothing, she's scared and hiding. A real useless girl, but her core.that's a total different story. The star crystal is a powerful little toy.  
  
Andrea caressed Sapphire cheek and smiled. "But it's not like all the other cores.but my little cutie, you have nothing to worry about, I don't want your core." She moved her hand to his chin and pulled him closer to her. Sapphire was right on Crystal, face to face. His confuse eyes met with her mischievous eyes then she leaned in closer and locked lips. She slipped in her tongue and gently moved it around in his mouth. Sapphire pulled back and she laughed. "Tell Diana she owes me.you really should stop trying to read my mind, I'm more developed in telepathy then you." She hopped down and walked up to Sapphire shook his head. "My core.it's cloudy?" Crystal muttered, "You always try to wake up when I start to have my fun." Crystal jumped back on the railing and blew Sapphire a kiss then fell backwards. Her eyes flashed yellow then went back blue. Sapphire rushed to the railing and reached out to her. Crystal was already half way to the ground. Rubeun pulled out his massive sword and pointed it up. Sapphire ran through the door and zoomed down the stairs. The sword let out a gust of energy aimed at Crystal. Suddenly the energy turned into a tornado and Crystal was caught in a current. Sapphire was half way down the stairs when he jumped to the ground. Rubeun moved his hand making strange symbols. The tornado started to die down, moving Crystal closer to the ground slower. When Sapphire scrambled out the door, Crystal was softly lowered in Rubeun's arms. Sapphire looked at Rubeun breathing hard.  
  
Sapphire: Thank.you.  
  
Rubeun: No problem. What happened?  
  
Sapphire: I still have no clue.she's a mysterious girl. Can sorceresses' revive Jumis?  
  
Rubeun: No. Only someone with a core of healing.  
  
Sapphire: Thought so.I need to talk to our Queen.  
  
Rubeun: What happened Sapphire?  
  
Sapphire looked at the unconscious girl and shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I know is I better see Lady Diana and tell her that an old friend is looking for her." "Old friend?" Rubeun repeated, "tell me how Saph!" "You know when your are went cloudy?" Rubeun nodded. Sapphire took Crystal from Rubeun and started to walk back to the hotel. He yelled back, "Well, a sorceress came out and did that.so if she can affect our cores." Rubeun muttered, "We better worry. Great, and I thought this was a quiet town. Sorceresses, they always cause trouble. Surprising they didn't cause the Mana Stone War."  
  
Vanessa walked in Trimina with two fighter dragons following her. A girl was sitting in the middle of the town square smirking. She had a large boa constrictor slithering towards her neck. Vanessa stopped some ways before she came near the town square and stared at the girl. She stood up and laughed. She was wearing thigh high leather boots, a leather vest half way zipped and tiny black leather shorts. The snake slithered from the other side of her neck to her chest. Vanessa folded her arms and looked around.  
  
Vanessa: Why is the place empty? I was hoping to make a deal with a few lesser girls. And why are you so happy Vicky?  
  
Victoria: Mother's powers have been sensed.  
  
Vanessa: Mother? I thought her little experiment with the little girl she had us get killed her. That's why I agreed for Veronica to have the Jumi.  
  
Victoria: And she was killed after taking the Jumi two weeks later. But a few took off.and a few hid. That's why the streets are empty. We need to find two more decent sorceresses to help us.  
  
Vanessa: Yea, if mother is really alive, then we're still to do that incantation on the eclipse. Nina and Linda will do. Where is our other sister?  
  
Victoria: Venus? Still in her part of the castle. She's trying to locate mother.  
  
Vanessa: I see. The eclipse is in three days. So if Mother is coming, she'll be here.  
  
Victoria: I've been meaning to ask you, where's the little dragon you were so bent up on getting?  
  
Vanessa: A dragon came.with humans.  
  
Victoria: I thought Rei-Kaiser eats humans.  
  
Vanessa: He does.must have been a deal they made for their lives.  
  
Victoria: Next time get an underwater lair and a serpent. Sea dragons to protect your interests.  
  
The boa looked a Vanessa and hissed. Vanessa hissed back then looked at Victoria. "Snakes are good pets." Victoria looked at the snake and pat his head. The snake continued to wrap itself around Victoria. She smiled at Vanessa, "You have dragons, Venus has men. Veronica has dogs. I love my snakes." Vanessa shrugged. "I guess so. Did Nina and/or Linda run?" Victoria shook her head, "The ones that ran lived either on the left or right sides of the city. The two points at the bottom, those living there haven't made any moves." "And the castle at the head point has Venus and our followers. Kind of convenient that Trimina is in the shape of a pentagram." Victoria laughed and nodded as she headed north. Vanessa smiled, "All that wonderful power mother said we'd get will soon come."  
  
Quartz was talking with Florina while Turquoise laid on one of the beds when Rubeun came in the room. He looked at Quartz and Turquoise. "You two need a room, right?" Turquoise nodded, "Yea, we should go get a room for the night." Rubeun shook his head, "Take this one." Florina looked at Rubeun, "What about Crystal?" "She's with Saph. I'm going to our room love, I'll see you later." Rubeun kissed Florina then walked out. Florina pouted as she watched him leave. She stood up and shook her head, "I guess I'll go too, please behave you two." Florina walked out the room leaving Quartz and Turquoise alone.  
  
Florina knocked on the door gentle as she opened it. Sapphire was sitting on the bed Crystal was sleeping on. Florina walked over to him and sat on the other bed. He turned to Florina.  
  
Sapphire: Something on your mind?  
  
Florina: Yes, what happened out there?  
  
Sapphire: She was in shock and didn't know how to take it. After she settled down, we came back and she went to sleep.  
  
Florina: Now tell me the truth this time. She freaked then you two caught up with her, and?  
  
Sapphire: I talked to her, and she wasn't Crystal.  
  
Florina: Her core.was it black?  
  
Sapphire: Yes.  
  
Florina: Sapphire, you're great with telepathy, I mean you can even look into people's minds, right?  
  
Sapphire: Right, so?  
  
Florina: Can I you something?  
  
Sapphire: Sure, what's on your mind?  
  
Florina: I want you to scan her mind. Find out why her core turns black, and why she's can't remember, and what she's trying to hide.  
  
Sapphire: Florina.I can't do that without her permission and I have to be in Bejeweled City at the peak of the mountain.  
  
Florina: Saph.I'm scared for her. Something is inside her.and I want to help her.  
  
Sapphire: I want to help her too.but I need her permission to do something like that.  
  
Florina nodded, "Fine, I'll ask her when she wakes up tomorrow. Goodnight Saph." Sapphire turned back and looked at Crystal as Florina went her room. She sighed before she opened to door to her room and then walked in. Rubeun was laying in his bed, not sleep, just laying here. Florina walked to the bed and slipped off her shoes. She slid in the bed and laid right beside him.  
  
Florina: Something on your mind love?  
  
Rubeun: Yes, a sorceress was here.  
  
Florina: A sorceress? I didn't see one.  
  
Rubeun: She was at the clock tower, but she left.that worries me a bit.  
  
Florina: What did she want?  
  
Rubeun: No clue.Saph confronted her, not me.  
  
Florina: He did, did he.  
  
Rubeun: So sound a little annoyed.why?  
  
Florina: No reason, just that I'm going to have to talk to Saph.  
  
Rubeun: He won't tell you that, you know that.  
  
Florina: That's why you sense the annoyance.  
  
Florina cuddled up closer to Rubeun and sighed. Rubeun turned to Florina and smiled, "You know, we're alone, in a room, on a bed." Florina laughed, "Yes I know, and I know what you're thinking. What happened to being worried about the sorceress?" "Sorceress?" asked Rubeun, "what sorceress? All I see is a beautiful lady in my bed, and she's mine. Now why would I be thinking of some sorceress?" Florina smirked then kissed Rubeun.  
  
A small girl sat on the cold damp ground looking out over the waters at the sun. She was alone and only two years old. Her light blue core dimly glowed as she cried. Suddenly it flashed brightly. "Uncle Turkey?" She stood up and looked around, "Uncle Turkey?" She walked around the dark cave, feeling on the wall, hoping to find someone. Her core flashed again, "Auntie Quartie! Auntie Quartie, where are you?" There was no response, just the whispering of the wind. The girl started to cry again and went back tot he edge of the cave where the tide barely met the ground. "Mommy, Auntie Quartie, Uncle Turkey.they're gone. Please come back, I'll be good. I won't ask for candies no more, promise. Please come back." She curled up into a ball and started even harder. Suddenly the tides got high again and the water started to come in. She stood up and backed up, the water was filling up the whole cave. She backed up the back of the cave. She touched the wall and suddenly a blue and white light flashed from both sides of her. The girl turned around and whispered, "Auntie Quartie and Uncle Turkey left their cores." Then the tide filled up the cave and took the girl in the current.  
  
Crystal woke up and looked around. Sapphire was sleeping in the bed beside hers. She felt her face, feeling the hot wet tears sliding down her cheek. She slipped into Sapphire's bed and sat next to him. Her core softly glowed then his responded.  
  
Crystal: Tell me around yourself. What is your past?  
  
Sapphire: I was born through the Mana Goddess's blessing like a few others. So I came from the powers of the Mana Goddess and one of the stones from the mountain. I was raised to be a knight to a guardian, was trained with Topaz and Nephrite. When training was over, I was allowed to travel. I wasn't born during the war, so the places I went to we slow. I went to Geo and met a Jumi female. Emmy has a smart mouth and it was the first time I met a Jumi girl that didn't just act like a Jumi girl. She was different and pretty. When she returned to Bejeweled City, she would practice with me. Once, we went out, but our date was ruined by Onyx. Onyx had a crush on Emmy, and wanted to kill me. Esmeralda had knocked us both out, explaining she didn't want a boyfriend or girlfriend. Onyx disappeared and I left and came back too. Onyx has Opal now..but I don't have a guardian.  
  
Crystal: So you want to become Esmeralda's knight?  
  
Sapphire:   
  
Crystal: How about my guardian, would you like to be my guardian?  
  
Sapphire:   
  
Crystal: There's a sorceress inside me?  
  
Sapphire:   
  
Crystal: So the darkness is Andrea, a sorceress? Thank you Sapphire, thank you helping me. Please take care, and tell Esmeralda how you feel. You might find out she's not as strong as you think.  
  
His core stopped glowing. Crystal walked to the balcony and looked out at the moon. "I have to find out what really happened in Trimina. I just have to." She shook her head, "But I can't get him involved, I don't want them to get hurt." Crystal put her shoes on and went to the door. She looked at Sapphire long eyed. "I'll miss you Saph." She quietly opened the door then shut it. Crystal sighed and leaned against the door, "I wish I could tell Topaz bye. But he'd get mad again. He'll be mad when he learns I disappeared." She looked down for a second. "Why will he be mad?" asked Quartz. Crystal jumped and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She looked at Quartz, "Why are you up and out here?" Quartz folded her arms, "I could ask you the same thing little missy." Crystal smiled, "I'm bigger and older than you know Quartie." Quartz's eyes lit up, "You remember me?" Crystal nodded, "A little. It took awhile, but I'm starting to piece everything together." Quartz nodded then folded her arms, "So where are you going? You can't fool me, you're sneaking off to somewhere, now tell me where or I'll scream and wake everyone up." Crystall giggled, "You drive a hard bargain.I'm going to Trimina." Quartz looked at Crystal, "Are you crazy!" Crystal covered Quartz's mouth, "Look, I'm sneaking out. So you have to be quiet." Quartz growled, "We're coming then." Crystal folded her arms, "No, you two could get killed." Quartz arched her eyebrow, "So could you, besides, we can fight and defend ourselves but you can't." Crystal smiled, "I have a secret through, so I'd live. My core can revive itself.that's how I came back to life after mother put us in the sea caves. After we all died, she lived and put us in the caves so no one could us our powers. But my core had the power to revive itself. It's done it more than once. I remember dying after I was revived the first time." Quartz shrugged, "That's nice, but me and Turk are still coming. Got me? Or I'll scream." Crystal sighed, "Fine, let's go get him and go."  
  
Topaz woke up in the middle of the night and looked around, "That same feeling, the one like when I felt in the dragon territories." He got up and walked out his room. Suddenly the feeling got worse and his core started to get dull. Topaz shook his head and ran up to the throne room. The guards recognized him and let Topaz into the throne room with no trouble. He looked around at the empty room. The moonlight lit up the room from the huge windows in the back. Topaz looked around as his core started to glow again. He suddenly felt drawn to a staircase he had never noticed before in the back of the room. Topaz climbed up the stairs and found himself at the top of Bejeweled City. There was a statue of the Mana Goddess at the top, her angelic face and elf ears with her sad yet joyful look. Her hands were together as if she were praying for something. Topaz walked up to it closer and suddenly the statue disappeared and a Jumi girl appeared. She looked just like the statue, but her skin was a light tan and her eyes were yellow. She had a yellow core for a belly button. Topaz looked at the woman in awe and in shock. She smiled. "Prince Topaz, I'm glad you came."  
  
Topaz: Who are you?  
  
Lady: I'm Staris, Crystal's mother. I'm the guardian of Bejeweled City.  
  
Topaz: I heard of you once before from Mother. During the war, you and a few others wanted to keep Bejeweled City safe. It had been getting raid a whole lot more when a few other clans noticed that the jewels in the mountain held magic in them as well. So you gave up your life to give Bejeweled City the powers to move.  
  
Staris: You're a very bright boy. Diana must be proud of you. But I didn't call you here to talk about me. I fear the worst for my daughter.  
  
Topaz: Daughter?  
  
Staris: Crystal is my daughter. For two thousand years, my spirit has watched her. My little angel.  
  
Topaz: What's wrong with Crystal?  
  
Staris: My daughter has something awfully wrong with her. The sorceress that helped us in the ceremony to make Bejeweled City realized that she could hardness get power if she had the star crystal. So when Bejeweled City was out to sea, she tried to get Diana to agree to let her keep the star crystal until the city needed it again. But before Diana could get her an answer, I turned my core to stone and created this statue, so Andrea couldn't use it. Andrea felt cheated and threatened to get even with Diana. Eventually, Andrea learned I had a daughter, and spent years looking for her. Had I knew my daughter had a core of healing, I would have never left her in those caves.  
  
Topaz: She has a core of healing?  
  
Staris: Crystal's core is every different from a regular core, and she's not trained to use it. Unless she puts her mind to it, she doesn't really get it. When Crystal dies, her core automatically starts to try to repair itself, and in time, revives her. She's died several different times, but it takes less time each time. My poor daughter.  
  
Topaz: Then Crystal can take Florina's place?  
  
Staris: Yes, she can heal Jumis but without the tears of healing. She can use her powers to repair and restructure another Jumi's core. But she doesn't know how to use or control that power. When Andrea finally found Crystal, she found her as a core. She tried to use her powers, but couldn't. Then one day while she experimented, Crystal revived herself. Andrea threw Crystal in a dungeon but luckily, I found a man who could see and hear me to rescue and protect her. But eventually the sorceress got to him, and convinced him that if he returned her to him, she would let him rule an area when she takes over. When he brought her back to Trimina, Andrea had her daughters attack and kill him. Eventually after a few years, she learned how to join with my daughter's core. That's why she seems so different at times, because it's not her in control but Andrea.  
  
Topaz: You mean Crystal has a sorceress within her?  
  
Staris: Actually, Andrea will soon eliminate my daughter during the eclipse, she plans to call upon the Mana Goddess to remove Crystal's soul from her core, leaving only herself. Please Topaz, don't let them cast her out. My little Crystal is going to go to Trimina to solve what's wrong with her because she finally realizes that she has a sorceress within her. But if she goes to Trimina, she will die. But if she doesn't make it there, there still is a huge change that she will die unless someone stops Andrea's daughters from going through with the ceremony.  
  
Topaz nods, "I'm her knight, so I must protect her." Staris shook her head, "More importantly, you love her and I think she loves you." Staris looked at Topaz sincerely, "Please, don't let them expel her soul." Staris suddenly started to fade and her body went back to stone. Topaz looked at Staris and nodded, "I'll save her. Don't worry, Crystal is in good hands. If she's going to go to Triminia by foot, I'll just ask a favor of someone who can get me there faster."  
  
Crystal looked up ahead and looked around, "If we traveled by foot, we'll get there in five days, but." She turned back to Quartz and Turquoise, "There are hell horses here. So if we can catch one of each of us, we can make it there in three days." Quartz looked around, "What's hell horses?" Crystal put her finger to her lips, "I remember Travis telling me where you see blue grass, there is a herd of hell horses around. They look like red horses but they are really fire sprites. So you have to appreciate them calm and friendly or they will feel endangered and attack." Turquoise looked to the right and saw a hell horse grazing alone. While Crystal and Quartz headed straight, he walked towards the lone horse.  
  
"Well hello, there Mr. Horse. I'm going to capture you." Turquoise said as he walked closer to the horse. The hell horse looked up at Turquoise with its angry red eyes. Turquoise froze for a minute as the two looked eyes. Turquoise started to back up slowly, "No, I don't think I'll capture you, Mr. Horse." The hell horse slowly followed him, snarling hard. Turquoise turned around and didn't see Crystal or Quartz and muttered, "I'm screwed." The hell horse started to charge at him and Turquoise ran away screaming."  
  
Crystal pointed to the herd of hell horses in front of them. She looked back to only see Quartz, "Where is Turk?" Quartz turned around then shrugged, "He was just here.you go ahead, I'll go look for him." Crystal nodded and slowly approached the herd. Quartz sighed as she turned around and went back. She came to the spot where Crystal had first started talking about the hell horses and looked around. She heard a faint sound all around her. Quartz looked left as Turquoise ran from the hell horse screaming to her right. Quartz shook her head then turned to her right and Turquoise and the hell horse were now passing her from the left. She turned around and saw nothing. Then she could barely spot Turquoise running towards her as the hell horse that was chasing him was starting to turn into flames. Quartz growled and pulled out her hammer and when Turquoise was close enough, she smacked him in the face. Turquoise fell out cold to the ground. The hell horse slowly approached Quartz with the same angry look in its eyes. Quartz moved her index finger, luring it to come towards her. The horse charged her and she jumped in front of Turquoise then held her hammer like a bat and swung at the horse. It connected with its face and flew throw the woods. Quartz growled as she looked at Turquoise, "I always have to save you from things.gosh." She grabbed him collar and started to drag him where Crystal was waiting.  
  
When Quartz could finally see Crystal, she had two hell horses following her. She looked at Turquoise in confusion, "What happened to him?" Quartz looked down at him and muttered, "He had a run in with a hard object." Crystal looked at Turquoise concerned, "Is he okay?" Quartz nodded, "So are those our horses?" Crystal nodded, "You two can ride the bigger one and I'll take this one. You have to hold on really tight since we don't have a saddle or anything. When we come to Domina, we can get us saddles, okay?" Quartz pulled Turquoise towards the horse then with Crystal's help, hoisted Turquoise on then Quartz jumped on. Crystal got on and then they headed west.  
  
Esmeralda looked up at Topaz sleepily, "This better be good, I was having a great dream." Topaz nodded, "Crystal ran off to Trimina." Esmeralda looked at Topaz scared, "Okay, that's a good reason. How do you know, we're not docked at the beach yet." Topaz looked at Esmeralda seriously, "I just know. Believe me." Esmeralda nodded, "I do. What are we going to do?" Topaz looked down for a second then back at Esmeralda, "I'm gonna get a dragoon to help me track her down, you go check on the others. I don't think Florina or Rubeun would just let her go to Trimina. And if Sapphire didn't go with her, things could be really bad." Esmeralda nodded, "Saph better have gone with her." Topaz bit his lip and shook his head, "She acts weird at night, in the moonlight. So she could have sneaked out of Lumina without anyone noticing." Esmeralda nodded, "Fine, when we hit the docking place, I'll go. You do whatever you need to do to get your dragoon friend here now." Topaz nodded, "We'll be docking in fifteen minutes." Topaz walked out the door and turned around, "And Emmy, thanks." Esmeralda put her hands on her hips and growled, "Thank me later, you just better get her here back safe or I'll never forgive you Topaz. I don't care if you have a crush on her or not, she is still you guardian.I think." Topaz nodded then bowed, "yes, m'lady." Then he ran down the hall. Esmeralda went to her closest, "I'm going to ring your neck if you're there, Saph."  
  
Tittis looked at her crest as it glowed, "That's odd. Wonder who it is." Tittis picked up the crest and saw Topaz's image appear. "Tittis, I know you might be a little steamed at me still, but I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to. I have to get to Trimina before the eclipse. And you're the only girl I know what can handle a sorceress. Besides, we might find Vanessa there. I'll be at the beach near Lumina." His image disappeared. She nodded, "I'll help you no matter what Topaz, and you know I can't resist the chance to make up for last time." The crest glowed green then she put it back down on her desk then headed out the door. She went straight to Wendie's den and ran in. Wendie was in her dragon form sleeping. Tittis yelled for Wendie to get up and she opened one eye and saw Tittis. The transformed back to her human form and looked at Tittis annoyed, "This better be good."  
  
Tittis: We need to go. We're about to get our second chance at revenge.  
  
Wendie: What?  
  
Tittis: We're going to help Topaz, he's going to Trimina, and chances are Vanessa is hiding there too.  
  
Wendie: Why would he want to go to Trimina?  
  
Tittis: I'll ask him when we pick him up from Lumina, now come on.  
  
Wendie: Do we even have permission to do this?  
  
Tittis: Fine, I'll go ask, but even if Rei-Kaiser says no, we have to go. He helped us, now it's our turn to return the favor.  
  
Wendie: And for you to get a second chance for a date with him?  
  
Tittis: Maybe, now suit up.  
  
Esmeralda hopped onto the beach and looked around. "Now to go get them. Maybe we can get back in time to go help Topaz." She walked to the land and saw Lumina glowing with all its light ahead. The sun was rising behind her, but that light didn't touch the city of eternal night. She rushed through the fields to the city. She reached the city before the sun had completely risen. Little creatures that looked like teddy bears that had been old and restitched, called Dububears were walking out of the city to go mining in the caves near there. Esmeralda stopped one and pulled it to the side.  
  
Esmeralda: Hey, I know you have to hurry to the caves, but this will be real quick. Have you seen any Jumis here lately?  
  
Dububear: Dubu, dubu. Duu bu.  
  
Esmeralda: Six of them? Two others must have came, where can I find them?  
  
Dububear: Duu buu dub. Bu dubu.  
  
Esmeralda: The Moonlights Hotel? Thank you so much.  
  
Dububear: Dubu.  
  
The dububear went back on its way as Esmeralda went to the hotel. She went up the clerk and asked, "Excuse me, has a Florina or a Rubeun checked in?" The clerk looked at Esmeralda and smiled cheerfully, "Sorry, I can't tell you information like that." Esmeralda looked at the girl behind the counter and her green eyes went pure red. The happy girl got a worried and scared look on her face. Esmeralda grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her over the counter, "I don't have time to be nice and play games. My friend is in some danger, so tell me now where I can find Florina or Rubeun or you're going to make me mad. And you don't want to make me mad." The girl nodded, "Umm, okay, please just don't hurt me. I thought Jumi girls were nice and sweet." Esmeralda pushed her back and the girl looked through the books. Esmeralda folded her arms, "I'm the one exception. Now tell me robot girl, where are they?" The girl looked at Esmeralda amazed, "How did you know I'm not human? I look one hundred percent real and I feel real. I even sound human." Esmeralda muttered, "But you're heavier than a regular human girl and two, a human girl wouldn't still have that happy look in her eyes if I picked her up and looked like I was going to kill her. Now tell me, and I'll keep it a secret." "They checked out rooms, 101, 102, and room 103." Esmeralda nodded, "Thank you and have a good day." She went up the stairs. The robot girl sighed with relief then smiled cheerfully as she waited for the next customer.  
  
Esmeralda found herself in front of room 102. She knocked on the door and Florina opened it. Esmeralda growled, "I was hoping not to see Crystal and Sapphire." Florina pointed to the room across the hall. Esmeralda closed her eyes and her core flashed.  
  
Esmeralda: Only three.that dububear said six.  
  
Florina: Two small kids were revived.but what do you mean you only sense six of us.  
  
Esmeralda: Crystal and those kids must have left. I don't sense them.  
  
Florina: Are you sure they just aren't around the town.  
  
Esmeralda looked in the room and saw Rubeun sleeping, "Wake him up and go to Bejeweled City. Crystal has run off to Trimina. So we need to go get her. Topaz has a dragoon coming so if we want to help out, we need to hurry." Florina nodded and ran to Rubeun's side. Esmeralda knocked on Sapphire's door. There was no answer. She growled, "Saph, get up now or you'll be sorry.well even more sorry." Esmeralda nodded again and tapped her foot impatiently. She kicked down the door and walked in. Sapphire was still sleeping. Esmeralda made a small energy bolt and threw it at him. Sapphire woke up screaming. He looked to see Esmeralda and then looked at Crystal's bed to see on one there.  
  
Sapphire: Tell me she's in another room.  
  
Esmeralda: Yea, she's in another room in another town. And don't you dare tell me Crystal was sleeping in this room with you.  
  
Sapphire: Look, nothing happened with me and her so cool it.  
  
Esmeralda: Cool it? She's headed to Trimina and you were in the same damn room with her and didn't stop her. What happened, you fell in a coma!  
  
Sapphire: Damn, I thought that was a dream.  
  
Esmeralda: Explain and no bullshitting me.  
  
Sapphire: You're friend has a sorceress trapped within her core and she went to Trimina to figure things out. She was talking to me through her core last night when I was sleep.  
  
Esmeralda: You should have stopped her. I'm glad you're not her real knight.  
  
Sapphire: Why? Because I didn't stop her while she snuck out or because if I was you'd be jealous!  
  
Esmeralda: What do you think!  
  
Sapphire: Both.no I hope both because I still have feelings for you. Why do you think I let you win all the time.  
  
Esmeralda: I love you too.  
  
Sapphire: Emmy.  
  
Esmeralda: No, not now. We can talk later. She's going to a sorceress city. She has a sorceress within her. That sounds like Crystal is in trouble to me. And hell, if your not her acting knight, and Topaz isn't sure if he likes her or not, I'm going to have to save her. So you can either come with me or stay here and catch up on your beauty sleep. And believe me Saph, you're going to be sleep a long time.  
  
Sapphire: You tell me you love me then insult me.  
  
Esmeralda: Have a problem with that?  
  
Sapphire: Not one. Come on, let's go save the cutie.  
  
Esmeralda: What did you say?  
  
Sapphire: Aww, come on. Admit it, Crystal's a cutie. You are too, but she is.  
  
Esmeralda powered up but Sapphire kissed her. She powered down then smiled. He laughed, "See, I'm not going to go easy on you no more. Now let's get those two little one and the two love birds and roll." Esmeralda smirked, "The little ones already left, either with her, or followed her. I'd say that make better knights than you." Sapphire growled as Esmeralda laughed walking out. Sapphire walked to the door and looked back, "I don't think they'll let us back here. Damn she's violent." Rubeun was downstairs paying the clerk extra money for damages. The girl looked at Rubeun confused, "This is a lot, I'm sure you didn't cause this much." Rubeun nodded, "I didn't. The girl with the green hair did." He pointed to Esmeralda as she came down the stairs. The girl nodded, "That makes sense." Esmeralda gave her a dirty look, "Don't start with me little girl." Florina sighed, "Come on, let's go save Crystal, not try to kill the clerk."  
  
Crystal held on tightly to the speeding horse as it dashed through the forest. Crystal could feel something strange within her happening. She closed her eyes and saw a star. The star glowed white then black and then the statue of the Mana Goddess appeared. She saw the statue point at her then a light shot at her core. The core shattered then mended back together but turned black. Crystal opened her eyes and held on the hell horse even tighter. The two horses both started to slow down as they came to the edge of the forest. Crystal looked ahead as Quartz yelled at her, "Crystal, why are they slowing down?" Crystal muttered, "Something's ahead." Turquoise yawned sleepily, "That was a good nap." He opened his eyes to see the hell horse's tail about to hit him in the face. She scrambled to sit up and tapped Quartz on the shoulder, "What happened?" Quartz muttered, "You ran into my hammer." Turquoise frowned, "You always abuse me." The horses stopped and Crystal hopped off. She told the two to stay on their horse and walked up a little. The hell horse followed her until she saw a huge monster. It was snoring soundly. Crystal slowly walked past it, "I know it's the forest spirit, but I don't want to make it mad." Her and the horse slowly walked past it. When Turquoise saw the guardian beast, he screamed, "A monster! Let's hit it!" Quartz growled as the guardian beast roared. The two hell horses stopped and the beast roared again. Crystal ran in front of it and extended her arms, "Please don't attack them." The beast laughed, "Forgive my roaring, after two thousand years, I still haven't figured out a quiet was to yawn. I won't attack them or you little Jumi. But may I ask what you're taking these hell horses for?" The horse Crystal was riding stepped forward and looked at the beast. He nodded, "Oh, you asked them to take you to Trimina and they agreed." Crystal nodded. The guardian beast nodded, "Then go ahead." He laid back down on his slab and went back to sleep. Crystal hopped back on the horse and they rode out of the forest.  
  
Topaz stood out on the beach shores waiting for Tittis. Diamon was waiting with him when they saw the four returning from Lumina.  
  
Diamon: Florina, I'm glad you're back. Now mother won't be so upset when we leave.  
  
Topaz: She knows why we're going.  
  
Esmeralda: I'm coming with you.  
  
Florina: Me too. I should come just in case something happens.  
  
Topaz: Florina, if something happens to you, it was be worse than losing Crystal.  
  
Florina: How can you say that! Losing her is just as bad as losing anyone!  
  
Topaz: .  
  
Rubeun: Florina, no of us will allow you to go.  
  
Florina: But she's my friend too!  
  
Esmeralda: We'll get her back here safely.  
  
Sapphire: Just to be fair, I'll make Rubeun stay too.  
  
Esmeralda: You're just so mean, eh Saph.  
  
Rubeun: And I was so determined to go.I know Topaz can save her with no problem. Besides, don't we have to worry about sorceresses coming to Bejeweled Saph.  
  
Sapphire: I don't think they'll come soon.  
  
Topaz: Not till after the eclipse, if they dare try.  
  
Florina: Why after the eclipse?  
  
Topaz: I'll tell you when I get back with Crystal Florina.  
  
Diamon: Don't worry Flo, we have everything under control.  
  
Esmeralda and Florina looked worried. Diamon looked confused, "What?" Florina folded her arms, "If you say something like that, we should worry." Esmeralda nodded. Diamon looked hurt and walked away. Topaz shook his head, "Rubeun, take her back. Tittis will be here soon." Florina pouted, "But I want to help." Rubeun picked up Florina and carried her to the entrance of Bejeweled City. "You will be helping by staying here." Esmeralda walked Rubeun and Florina go then turned back to the three guys. "There's our ride, I think." She pointed to a black dot in the sky. Topaz squinted his eyes then nodded, "Tittis invited Wendie. Great, we'll make it there real quick." The dot got bigger and bigger until you could make out it was a dragon. Then she stopped and someone jumped off of her. Tittis suddenly appeared in the water near the shore. She looked at the group confused, "We have an army this time?"  
  
Topaz walked into the water and lead Tittis to shore. "This is Esmeralda and Sapphire. They want to come too. Mainly because they think the more, the better chances Crystal will be saved." Tittis nodded, "Welcome, I hope you don't mind riding on a dragon." Esmeralda shrugged, "I've been on rougher things." Sapphire looked at Esmeralda, "Oh?" Esmeralda looked at Sapphire, "Stop thinking of something dirty Saph." Diamon laughed, "Why? I was." Esmeralda smirked, "You always take things the dirty way." Tittis giggled then shook her head, "I guess I should call her so we can go." She whistled and Wendie came slowly closer to the shore.  
  
It was a little past high noon when Crystal saw Domina ahead. There was a river they would have to cross a few yards ahead. The hell horses saw the river and started to slow down. When they had reached the river, the horses stopped. Crystal jumped off and looked around. Turquoise looked at Crystal, "What now? Is there another sleeping monster that doesn't attack around?" Quartz turned around and looked at Turquoise, "Would you rather they stopped because there is a monster that wants to eat us?" Turquoise looked down and shook his head, "No, but I'd like something to eat. Not us, of course." Quartz rolled her eyes as Turquoise's stomach started to growl loudly. Crystal pointed north and the hell horse she was riding nodded. She turned back to Turquoise and Quartz and explained, "Hell horses are fire sprites, and fire sprites can't get too wet without losing serious amounts of energy. If they just tried to cross the river, they'd be too powerless to move afterwards. I think there is a ferry some ways north so we'll try to get across there." She hopped back on the hell horse and they rode north.  
  
Wendie was high in the clouds as she flew over the lands to Trimina. The others were on her back sitting down talking. Tittis was sitting almost on top of Topaz while Esmeralda sat exactly opposite of them between Sapphire and Diamon. Tittis turned to Topaz then asked, "You said on the shores that this was to save Crystal. Isn't she your guardian?" "She's no one's guardian, " answered Diamon. Esmeralda shook her head, "They are too. They are knight and guardian by agreement. All they have to do to make it finalized is have her go through the key trails." Topaz nodded, "What she said." Tittis looked down then back at him, "So why is she in Trimina? That's not exactly the nicest place to visit." "He didn't just let her go, Crystal isn't even there yet." Sapphire shrugged, "Why not let Topaz answer anything, she was asking him." Topaz looked at Tittis, "Crystal left last night because she believes she'll find a clue to her past there. But that's not what will happen. Right Saph." Sapphire nodded. Esmeralda looked at Topaz then Sapphire then yelled, "What are you two hiding!" Almost at the same time they said nothing. Esmeralda growled under her breath. Wendie roared loudly and Tittis nodded then translated, "We'll be approaching Trimina soon." Esmeralda looked at Tittis then looked at Diamon. Her core started to glow lowly as well as his.  
  
Esmeralda:   
  
Diamon:   
  
Esmeralda:   
  
Diamon: I don't think it's hit her. Besides, just because Crystal and him are knight and guardian doesn't mean he can't date the dragoon girl. Being knight and guardian doesn't make you lovers.  
  
Esmeralda:   
  
Diamon:   
  
Esmeralda:   
  
Sapphire muttered lowly so only Esmeralda could hear him, "So you think he's cute too?" Esmeralda smirked, "Way cuter than you. Stop spying." Sapphire smirked. Wendie started to slow down as she came closer to Trimina. Soon she stopped and flew right above the city hiding by the clouds. Tittis stood up and walked to the edge and looked down. She yelled something only Wendie understood then said to the rest, "Hold on tight, we're going straight down." Wendie circled around in the clouds then suddenly dropped down at high speeds. She was about to crash into Trimina when a yellow beam of light shot from one of the bottom points of the city at Wendie. Wendie as paralyzed as well as the others entrapped in the yellow light. Suddenly bolts of lightning charged at Wendie from the other southern point of the city. She screamed in pain as the electricity surged throughout her body. Tittis and the rest were fried by the lightning too but at a far greater weaker level than Wendie. The yellow beam disappeared and they all fell towards the ground. Suddenly everyone but Wendie was caught in another beam of light and slowly brought to the middle of the city. Wendie died instantly as her body hit the ground. Nina looked down at Wendie's body and smirked, "What a weakling." She looked back up at the others to see them being lured in by Vanessa. Vanessa smiled happily, "So they weren't humans, they were dragoons. I can try experiments with these now."  
  
It was almost sunset by the time Crystal and the others made it to Domina. Crystal dismounted then fingered for the others to do the same. Crystal pointed at the largest building the front of the town and then said, "That's the inn. I want you two to go and get us some rooms." Quartz nodded. Turquoise looked at Crystal then at Quartz and nodded. Crystal sighed, "Try not to cause any trouble." Quartz looked back at Turquoise and gave him a cold look, "You heard her." Turquoise looked at both of them confused, "What? I don't care any trouble." Quartz shook her head then grabbed Turquoise by the ear and dragged him to the inn. Crystal giggled then looked at the two hell horses. "There is some blue grass behind those stables and you can use the river as a watering hole. I'm not going to ask you two to sleep here. But please come back in the morning." The hell horses whinnied then trotted off. Crystal nodded then walked into the inn.  
  
Domina was a small town. When you first entered, you'd see a small restaurant right next to the inn. If you turned left you'd see the weapon/general store. Down the path to the right was the church and to the back of the town was the market place. The path to the left lead to the park and even further left were the house of the locals. Crystal went into the inn and looked around. Yuka, the owner of the inn, looked at Crystal. Yuka was a bird woman who claimed she was a canary but looked more like a huge chicken. She looked at her core and smiled, "You're with those two little kids aren't you?" Crystal nodded, "What rooms do we have?" "Oh, well they didn't have much so they brought the room upstairs to the right." Crystal nodded, "Thank you." Crystal walked upstairs and knocked on the door as she opened it. Quartz was sleeping on one of the three beds. Crystal smiled as she looked at Quartz. Quartz muttered, "Sorry, I was too tired to tie him up. His stomach was still growling when he left, so he probably went to eat something." Crystal nodded, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll find him, just go to sleep. I'll bring you something." Quartz nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
Turquoise was chopping on all the food he could eat at the café. The waitress, a fairy looking girl that was the size of a human, brought Turquoise a streak with some colorful mushy stuff to the side and a flower looking thing in the middle. Turquoise looked at the food weirdly for a second, shrugged, then started to eat again. The waitress laughed, smiling. She had long blue hair and fairy wings with two antennas coming out of her hair. She was wearing a dress that made her look more like a fairy. Crystal walked in the restaurant and looked around. She spotted Turquoise through a huge pile of empty dishes. She laughed as she walked to the table, "I'm amazed you'd just eat the food there. Domina grows some of the weirdest foods." The waitress looked up at Crystal offended, "Our plants are not strange.Crystal?" Crystal laughed then looked at the waitress, "Rachel!" "Crystal!" "Rachel!" "Turquoise!" Turquoise yelled. Crystal and Rachel turned and looked at Turquoise. "Why scream your own name?" asked Crystal. Turquoise shrugged, "I just felt left out." Rachel giggled, "How have you been Crystal?" "Okay, hey, since you're here, you can help me find some really good items from your mom and dad's shop." Rachel nodded, "Sure thing." Crystal looked at Turquoise then said, "After you finish your, what is that Rachel?" "Bird streak, mashed masked potatoes with a roasted cornflower in the middle." Crystal looked at Rachel and nodded, "Yea, after you finish, look around. Domina has a few places you might want to check out. But do not leave Domina." Turquoise nodded as he finished off the bird streak, "Yea, I understand, don't leave Domina. But umm, could you pay for this?" Crystal sighed then nodded.  
  
Crystal left with Rachel and Turquoise ate his food happily. When he was finished he left out and went to look around. Turquoise took the right path and saw some locals harvesting crops. He saw something that looked like an elephant's head and another thing that looked like a fish being picked from trees. He shook his head, "The food here is weird." He saw a church dedicated to the Mana Goddess near the crops. He continued up the path and found himself at the market place. Most of the shops were closing but something had caught his eye. There was a lady in the middle of the market that looked like fruit. Turquoise walked up to her and said, "Hey fruit lady. You know you're the only one here with regular looking food." Meimei looked at Turquoise, "This isn't for eating, it helps me tell the future, watch." She started to spin around then she slowly stopped. She picked up a banana then looked at Turquoise, "You will be in great danger from your own big mouth." Turquoise shook his head, "I don't have a big mouth!" He walked from the market place and found himself back in the front of the town.  
  
He decided to take the left path this time. Turquoise jumped of top of the side of the bridge and yelled, "I'm the king of the world!" Then he lost his balance and fell in the brook below head first. He spat out the mud in his mouth and rinsed the rest out with the brook water. Meanwhile, two women we walking over the bridge. One stopped and looked back at the town, "Hey, that brown-hair girl at the store, didn't she look like the girl that had escaped from Trimina when Veronica was killed?" The other girl nodded, "Hey, that was her. She was a Jumi! Hey, if we kidnap her, we can return and if Andrea is alive, she'll let us live because we captured the girl who killed her daughter." "Good idea," said the other girl. "Hey you two, are you talking about Crystal?" The two girls looked down and saw Turquoise looking up at them. They both jumped then one made a lightning bolt in her hand and the other made a fireball. Turquoise pulled out his boomerang, "Ha! I have this magical boomerang to destroy you evil sorceresses with!" Turquoise threw his boomerang at the two girl but it missed. The two sorceresses watched the boomerang fly up in the air then fly back down and hit Turquoise in the middle of the head. He fell back down into the brook. The two dissolved the balls and shook their head, "He's not worth it." "Not if he attacks himself, come on."  
  
The moon was out when Rachel spotted Turquoise sleeping in the brook. She yelled at Crystal, "I found him!" Crystal rushed to the bridge and shook her head, "That boy confuses me." Rachel clashed her hands together and muttered something and a bubble appeared around Turquoise. He floated up to the bridge. Crystal sighed, "Help me take him to the room please." She nodded and they walked into the inn. Rachel made the bubble pop on top of the empty bed next to Quartz. Crystal sighed, "Thanks a lot for helping me find him and bringing him here." Rachel nodded, 'No problem, I just wish I could go with you tomorrow." Crystal laughed, "You know you don't want to go to Trimina.I'm not sure I want to go.but I have this strange feeling I have to go there." Rachel shrugged, "I'll miss you. Take care." Rachel hugged Crystal then walked out the room. Crystal went to her bed and laid down. Her core started to glow brightly then the door burst down. She jumped up as the tow sorceresses looked at Crystal. One cast sleep in the three Jumis while the other cast sleep on everyone else in the hotel. They laughed then one said, "Hey, why not take them all, one of Andrea's daughters likes Jumis." The other nodded and they all warped to Trimina.  
  
Crystal woke up and looked around. Everything seemed fuzzy, a blur. She could see a bright orange light in the distance with a blue and white light near it. Crystal looked down at her core as it glowed brightly. She turned around and saw a green light with a white and bluish green light by it. Crystal closed her eyes and her body disappeared. Her core was left as well glowing brightly by itself. She opened her eyes again and saw she was in a cell. She woke up to see she was alone on the cold dirty ground of a jail cell. She slowly got up and looked through the small hole on the door. There was a girl playing with a snake outside talking to a girl with wings. Crystal walked back and laid against the wall and closed her eyes again.  
  
Diamon laid back against the wall looking down. Topaz was walking back and forth around the room while Sapphire tried to open the door. Diamon shook his head, "You two need to settle down, the door is bolted and has a barrier around it. Besides, there's a sorceress right below us and four more somewhere else in this castle." Sapphire nodded, "Esmeralda and Tittis are in another tower.with Quartz and Turquoise I think." Topaz looked at Sapphire, "Aren't they the two kids that went with Crystal?" Sapphire nodded, "I think she's here, but I can't find her core." Topaz went to the door then closed his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness then a few different lights. Suddenly he spotted a light blue light then it faded away then blinked again. Topaz shook his head, "Her core.it's turning from blue to black." Diamon looked up at his brother, "Okay, you two know why it does that, so fill me in."  
  
Topaz: I met Staris, her mother.and she told me she had a sorceress join with her.  
  
Sapphire: I met the sorceress.  
  
Diamon: You met her?  
  
Sapphire: She kissed me.  
  
Diamon: So when she's a sorceress, does she look different?  
  
Topaz: No, just a bit more irritable. So you made out with Crystal?  
  
Sapphire: It wasn't like that Topaz, she was fusing about how Crystal was growing stronger then out of no where, she told me I had nothing to worry about and then kissed me. I have to admit, I liked it.  
  
Diamon: I bet, she's cute.  
  
Topaz: Does Esmeralda know?  
  
Sapphire: Would you tell Crystal if Tittis kissed you?  
  
Topaz: Yes.  
  
Diamon: Like Esmeralda said, he's naïve.  
  
Topaz: Whatever. Why shouldn't I tell her?  
  
Sapphire: Girls are unusual creatures. They get mad over strange things. So even if you two aren't dating or anything, tell Crystal you did something with Tittis, she might turn like Esmeralda for a second.  
  
Topaz: Crystal and Esmeralda are totally different.  
  
Diamon: Crystal seems like the gentle type. Emmy is well.Emmy.  
  
Sapphire: I have to agree with that one.  
  
Suddenly Topaz fell to the ground. Sapphire and Diamon looked at him and ran to his side. "What's wrong Topaz?" Topaz's eyes rolled back and his core glowed brightly. Topaz opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothingness everyone with Crystal was standing there looking at something. He walked over to her and turned her around. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "So we do have a link." "A link?" She nodded, "Like a real knight and guardian do, we have a link between our cores, so I can call you when I just try to lose myself in my core."  
  
Crystal looked down for a second then smiled back at Topaz, "But, it's strange because I didn't try to call you.I really didn't want you here." Suddenly another girl that looked like Crystal appeared behind the two. She laughed coldly, "That's because I called him here. I figured you'd need someone to run to as we search through your core. After all, you locked it from yourself and me. But now, we're going to open it." Andrea grabbed Crystal by the hair and Topaz pulled out his sword. Andrea smirked, "Harm me, and she'll suffer, not me. Now let me open the lock." A portal appeared beside Andrea and she threw Crystal in it. The portal expanded until the nothingness was gone. Andrea smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere." She stepped over Crystal and her hair turned back and so did her eyes. She got slightly taller and her face changed. Crystal got up and looked around, "This is what my core locked away?"  
  
The sky was black and they were on a beach. Andrea walked into the water and disappeared. Crystal looked around as Topaz growled, "We should go after her." Crystal shook her head, "You can but I'm." A small girl playing on the beach with a seashell caught her eye. She walked closer to her and sat beside her. The girl was crying as she rubbed the smooth shell, "I wonder what's Mommy's doing. I wonder if I'll ever see her again." She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around Crystal turned around and hear someone laughing behind her. The small girl walked towards the bushes, "Who's there?" Crystal's eye grew wide as a man in armor came out and then thrust his sword throw the girl's stomach. Her body faded away and her core fell into the sand. Crystal shook her head, "No." The man laughed as he picked up the core, "Ha, this will fetch me a great price." He picked up the core and left. Topaz shook his head, "So you hid that?" Crystal frowned, "More than just that. I locked up all the things I didn't want to member, so I guess I've died so many times I locked up most of my memory. That's three." "Three?" muttered Topaz. Crystal nodded, "Third death I remember.but there has to be a quicker way to find out why there's something wrong with my.." She walked into the sea before she finished the sentence, Topaz ran after her but everything got hazy before he touched the water.  
  
He awoke and saw Sapphire beside him while Diamon was at the door. He was talking to Venus. Venus had short strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She has an angelic face with a mischievous look in her eyes. She smirked, "So you want to go first?" Diamon nodded, "I don't care what you do to me, as long as you're the one doing me." Venus laughed, "I like you, fine. I'll make you my slave first. But it's going to hurt. I hope you like it rough." Diamon laughed, "I love it rough babe." The shield went down and Diamon walked out the door. He looked at Sapphire, Sapphire laughed and muttered under his breathe, "He must mean he'll do something to her and afterwards, he might try to get us out." Topaz watched Diamon waved then Venus closed the door. Topaz sighed, "At least I can talk to her from here." Sapphire looked at Topaz, "You can talk to who?"  
  
Tittis kicked the door, "Let us out! Let us out now!" Esmeralda muttered, "Settle down. You don't want the sorceress to come here any sooner. She's planning to do some experiments on us, and I'm not in a rush to get more core removed." Quartz tapped Esmeralda on the back, "Why did they take Crystal?" Esmeralda shrugged, "I have no idea, but we're going to have to kick butt when they open the door and run. I don't like being in a dungeon." Turquoise nodded as he looked at the slim in the corner, "I think that thing's alive." A bubble popped from the green slime then it moved closer to the corner. He ran to Quartz who bashed him in the head with her hammer again. He smiled happily, "Goodnight." Turquoise fell on his head unconscious. Esmeralda smiled at Quartz, "Hey, I really like you kid, you got spunk. I might also have to have to do that to Saph." Quartz looked back at Esmeralda, "Florina told us that we reminded her of you and Saph." Esmeralda smirked, "Nah, he gets a few good hits in too. But I still love him."  
  
Crystal found herself in Trimina again. It looked so different, there was tons of people roaming around. She walked through the crowd with ease, walking through people as if she were a ghost. She headed straight for the castle at the head of the city and went straight in. Andrea was there smiling, "I figured you come." Crystal nodded, "I know whatever I was hiding from myself has to be here. You have something to do with why my core has the dark thing inside of it." Andrea laughed, "No, it's not me. That dark thing happens to be what makes you different. Come here and watch." She led Crystal up the stairs to see Andrea holding Crystal's core. The core flashed from black to light blue back to black. Suddenly the core went black and stayed black and started to absorb all the light around. Andrea dropped the core but it stayed in midair. Crystal's body started to regenerate as her core continued to absorb everything. Andrea looked at Crystal in horror and Crystal smiled evilly as her core glowed black then it went back to light blue. The real Crystal looked at herself then walked up to her. She touched herself and was absorbed into her own body. Andrea disappeared leaving only the Andrea from the memory.  
  
Crystal: Where am I?  
  
Andrea: Home.  
  
Crystal: This isn't home.  
  
Andrea: Settle down little Staris. Relaxed.  
  
Andrea touched her core and chanted something. Crystal's core went back to the darkest black. Her eyes went black ands she laughed. Crystal raised one hand and a black energy bolt appeared above her hand. She raised her index finger then pointed at Andrea and the bolt flew straight through Andrea. Crystal smirked, "You think you can call out my power and think nothing will happen. You're just a sorceress and I'm a key to the Mana Goddess." Andrea grabbed Crystal's core and pulled it out. She growled then laughed as she body disappeared, "I'll just come back to life." Andrea put the core in her wound, "I might have not known calling out your power would cause this.but I know if your try to revive within me, I'll come back too." She passed out and Crystal's body disappeared completely.  
  
Crystal woke up to see Victoria holding up her face. She nodded, "For a second, you looked dead. Are you okay now?" Crystal rubbed her head, "I think so." She looked at Victoria then looked down, "Not that you care. You just want to call the dark powers from my core to get the Mana Goddess." Victoria nodded, "Yes, I want to use to you call the Mana Goddess, but I do want you to be alive and well until I do." Crystal shook her head, "Don't lie. Remember, I have your mother within me, what she knows, I know. Just leave me alone." Victoria was suddenly thrown out the room. Crystal sighed as she stood up and looked out the window. It was night now. She fell back to her knees and frowned, "One more day until it ends."  
  
Vanessa opened the door of the dungeon and smiled. Esmeralda powered up and threw an energy bolt at her. Vanessa reflected it with ease then walked over to Tittis and grabbed her by the neck. Tittis choked as Vanessa laughed with enjoyment. Quartz smirked then tapped Vanessa on the shoulder, "Excuse me." Vanessa turned around to see Quartz's hammer flying towards her face. Esmeralda laughed as Vanessa fell out and dropped Tittis. Turquoise woke up and looked at Vanessa on the ground and yelled, "Oh no!" Quartz backhanded him then put her finger to her lip. Esmeralda nodded, "You can scream later, first we escape." Tittis nodded, "But first we save Topaz!" Esmeralda shook her head, "We escape, get a plan, then we'll save the others."  
  
Lady Diana stood at the edge of the platform looking at the moon. Staris frowned, "I'm sorry." Diana turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you think they'll survive?" Staris nodded, "You're boys and the two little ones will. The two other Jumis will two. But Crystal doesn't plan on surviving. But I knew she would do this if she unlocked her core." Staris frowned, "I locked it when she was little, so I could teach her as she grew up to handle that magic, and so if she was ever killed.no one could use it. But now that she realizes that she carries the dark powers that are use to summon the Goddess." Staris frowned. Diana looked at Staris confused, "The dark powers?" Staris nodded, "The Mana Goddess does not only control the light, but the darkness as well. My core was derived from the light powers but Crystal had the dark powers held in hers. If you still want BlackPearl and Pearl separated, pray I'm more powerful than my child." Staris's body transformed back to stone. Lady Diana nodded, "I'll pray you all of us."  
  
Esmeralda sighed and fell to the ground. They had made it out of Trimina with some trouble from Tittis. Tittis had tried to go back to go save Topaz, and they ended up fighting about it so much that Esmeralda had to cast sleep and carry Tittis out. Turquoise looked around the forest and then looked back at Quartz. Quartz leaned against a tree and yawned, "I'm tired." Esmeralda nodded, "So am I." Turquoise turned to Esmeralda, "You think they'll look for us?" Esmeralda laughed as she nodded, "Of course, I'm sure Quartz knocking her out, then I casting a silence plus locking that sorceress in the dungeon might have pissed her off." Turquoise nodded, "Maybe. So what are we going to do?" Esmeralda looked down, "Topaz said we have until the eclipse, and that's tonight. So we have to rest for while, sneak back into Trimina, then rescue Crystal then the others." "No, Topaz first!" shouted Tittis. Esmeralda turned to Tittis, "I see. Look, we should rescue Crystal first, she's the reason we came here plus, if she's saved, then everything will be okay. Topaz is a big boy and can take care of himself. So just settle down." Tittis growled then turned away. Esmeralda shrugged, "I really don't care how you feel, but I'm in charge. So this how it will go. We will wait till it's a little dark, then the dragon girl and I are going to get the others. You two, I want to see if you can find something that we can use to escape with. Since the dark dragon is gone, we need something else to make a quick escape on. Got me?" Turquoise and Quartz nodded. Tittis just growled. Esmeralda eyed Tittis. "I know I'm not going to like this broad," she thought to herself.  
  
Topaz was laying down on one of the cots. Sapphire was standing by the window looking out. "What's up?" ask Topaz. Sapphire shook his head, "Emmy escaped and so did the little ones. I guess that's good." Topaz nodded, "They took off last night. Which reminds me, where is that brother of mine?" Sapphire looked back at Topaz, "In bed with the sorceress.if he's lucky." Topaz smirked then looked up at the wall. He closed his eyes then found himself on the top of Bejeweled City again but instead of the statue of the Mana Goddess or even Staris, he was alone. Suddenly Crystal appeared coming up the stairs. Topaz looked at Crystal and she smiled.  
  
Crystal: I'm glad I got to see you one last time.  
  
Topaz: See me one last time?  
  
Crystal: I know now, when the eclipse is over, I won't be alive.  
  
Topaz: No, I'll make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
Crystal: Topaz, you were such a nice guy. You saved me because you sensed another Jumi while you were passing Trimina. And now look, you're still trying to save me. I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble.  
  
Topaz: You haven't been any trouble. I enjoyed having you as a guardian. You might be a little trouble a times, but ever since the first time I saw you, I felt like.like.it's hard to explain.  
  
Crystal: I guess.  
  
Crystal came up closer to Topaz and held both of his hand to her core. "Do you feel that?" Topaz closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt some dark coming. "That is Andrea, isn't it?" Crystal nodded, "When I was Lumina, I was exposed to the moon for a long time. Long enough not for her to come out, but for both of us to come out at the same time. And ever since then, I've felt her trying to come out. And when I sleep, I can see her. I finally figured out what she wants to do." Topaz nodded and kissed her hand, "She wants to take over your body so she can have your powers." Crystal nodded, "So why did you pick this place, it's pretty, but I never been here." Topaz pointed to the middle of the platform and the statue of the Mana Goddess appeared then it turned into Staris. "This is where I met your mother and learned it all. And found out you were in danger." Crystal giggled, "You do act as if you are my real knight. Thank you for everything Topaz, I'll miss you." Topaz shook his head, "No, I'll make sure you live. I'll show Staris that I can change destiny." Crystal shook her head, "I don't mind.I knew one day I'd have to go. But please, make sure you kill Andrea. I don't want her to have my powers and use them. I know if she tries, something awful will happen." Topaz shook his head again, "She'll never be able to take over. You'll see." Crystal smiled and put her head on Topaz. "Goodbye." She started to fade away in his arms.  
  
Topaz came to and realized it was night. The moon was shining brightly and only Sapphire was still in the room. Sapphire looked at Topaz, "Up, finally?" Topaz nodded, "Last time, I didn't stay out this long." Sapphire looked at Topaz, "You mean she talked to you again." Topaz muttered, "She wanted to say goodbye. So you think we'll get out of here?" Sapphire nodded, "If Emmy can, we can." Topaz laughed, "Yea, you're just as tough as Emmy." Sapphire frowned, "What, you think she's stronger?" Topaz shook his head, "Nah, but she's got more skills than us. She probably convinced that chick to let her go free. We don't have skills like that." Sapphire laughed to himself, "Well if Diamon is doing his job right, we might be let go but Diamon will have to stay." They both laughed.  
  
Diamon had been tied up and tortured all day long. Venus looked at all the cuts and bruise she inflicted on him. Diamon's chest and arms were cut up and bleeding. She pulled out a bottle and poured it on one of the open cuts on his chest. He growled instead of scream as it burned him. Venus poured, "Aww, come on. If you scream, I'll go to the next one." Diamon muttered with his mouth clinched, "I told you I like it rough." Venus hisses then slashed his face. She has cut a line across his cheek. Diamon growled then laughed, "Stupid broad." "Stupid!" yelled Venus outraged. You dare to call me stupid!" Diamon laughed, "Yea I do. You're very stupid. Turn around and see." Venus turned around to see Esmeralda's foot charging towards her face. Esmeralda kicked Venus dead in her face then spin around and kicked her in the rib. Venus was thrown into the wall then fell down. Tittis uncuffed Diamon from the wall and helped him down. Esmeralda looked at Diamon and smirked, "You and your liking it rough." Diamon nodded then fell down. Esmeralda smiled happily, "Good thing for you I know healing spells." She knelt down beside Diamon and began to heal his cuts. Tittis looked at the door and shook her head, "Hey, we need to hurry, I think someone is coming." Diamon grabbed Esmeralda's hand and shook his head, "The other sorceresses are coming. Come on." Esmeralda nodded then helped him up. He pointed to his armor and Tittis grabbed it then they rushed up the stairs.  
  
Victoria and Nina walked through the door and looked at Venus unconscious on the floor. Victoria sighed, "She was playing to rough with one of her toys again." Nina went over to Venus and tapped her on the shoulder. Venus moaned as she got up. Victoria shook her head, "Look, we need to get ready, so you can go play with those little boys later." Venus growled, "I'll teach them something after I get my new powers." Victoria sighed, "Whatever, come on." Venus followed Victoria out of the room to the main hall. Vanessa and Linda were there with Crystal. Crystal was dressed in a black dress that was cut very low, to her navel and the slit on one side was to her thigh. Her arms were tied up and she stood there with a sad but angry look. Vanessa looked at Victoria, "Take her to the center then go to your points. Remember, when the eclipse starts, you have to start the spell." Victoria nodded then grabbed Crystal. Crystal followed with no problems.  
  
Esmeralda looked up the stairs, "So they're up there and you got to play alone with her." Diamon nodded, "Yea. I volunteered to go first." Esmeralda smirked, "I figured that much. No pain, no game, right?" Tittis looked up the stairs, "You mean Topaz is up there?" "And Saph," muttered Diamon. Tittis ran up the stairs. Esmeralda shook her head, "Love sick fool." Diamon was put is armor back on as Esmeralda mumbled things under her breath. He looked at her and shook his head, "You should be like that for Saph." She laughed and continued up the stairs.  
  
Crystal looked up in the sky and shook her head. "It's too late Topaz, I'm sorry it ended like this." Vanessa looked up at the moon as it started to disappear. "It's time." The five sorceress each lifted their hands to the sky and chanted, "With the power of the Mana Sword, we call upon the most powerful sorceress, we call upon the most beautiful creature, we call upon our goddess, we call upon you oh Mana Goddess." Each point in the city began to glow then the whole city lit up. The middle of the city glowed a dark purple then a beam from the moon shot down at it. The beam hit Crystal dead on and she disappeared.  
  
Topaz growled and kicked the door. Sapphire shook his head, "It already started.or they killed her." Topaz turned around and grabbed Sapphire's neck. He held him up against the wall growling, "She's not dead." Sapphire struggled to breathe as he said, "You know you can't sense her so don't get mad at me." Topaz dropped Sapphire and nodded, "She's gone.Wendie's gone.and Tittis is probably gone." Topaz hit the door again. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Topaz and Sapphire froze.  
  
Topaz:   
  
Sapphire:   
  
Topaz:   
  
Tittis rushed up the stairs to the door. Esmeralda muttered to Diamon, "She's got a big thing for him." Diamon nodded as he walked Tittis blast the door but it was reflected. Esmeralda muttered to Tittis, "They have that magic lock, duh." She looked by the door and then tried to turn off the lock. Suddenly all the magic in the castle faded away. Esmeralda looked at Diamon, "This is bad. Reflection things and the other spells they had protecting this place is gone." Diamon nodded, "You'd thing that would be a good thing, but that mean they're powers are going into something else". Tittis blasted the door and if flew into the wall. Topaz and Sapphire looked at the door confused. Sapphire yelled, "Emmy, don't do that. We could have been hit." Esmeralda and Diamon walked up the stairs when Topaz and Sapphire came out. Tittis clanged onto Topaz and cried.  
  
Tittis: I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
Topaz: Yea.thanks for saving me Tittis.  
  
Tittis: Topaz, I'm sorry, but the ceremony started.your guardian is probably gone now.  
  
Esmeralda: Look here dragon girl, I don't care if the ceremony started. We still should try to save her. She's not just his guardian, she's my friend and a good Jumi. So get over the fact that she might have more of a chance with Topaz than you so let's go try to save her.  
  
Sapphire: Esmeralda, settle down babe.  
  
Esmeralda: No, she probably just wants to go now. Doesn't it bother you that one of them killed your friend, Wendie? Or is Topaz more important to drool over than avenging your friend?  
  
Tittis: Shut up! I can't change the fact Wendie is gone, but I wanted to make sure it didn't happen to Topaz too. Is that so wrong? And those sorceresses wanted that girl, in fact, she's a sorceress too!  
  
Esmeralda powered up and Tittis pulled out scimitar. Esmeralda blasted Tittis down the stairs then jumped down. Sapphire smirked, "That's the girl I want to marry, always causing cat fights." Diamon shrugged, "I love her for that. She always makes them so interesting.the pulling off clothes and everything." Topaz shook his head then ran down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Esmeralda and Tittis were hand to hand. Tittis was using her scimitar and Esmeralda had created an energy sword. Neither had got a thrust in, but Esmeralda was getting in a few kicks and punches here and there. Topaz jumped in the middle of the two girls and shook his head, "Look here. If Crystal is gone, we have to take care of Andrea. As well as Venus, Vanessa, and Victoria." Sapphire nodded as he and Diamon made it to the bottom, "We'll let you two go at it later." Esmeralda growled, "Fine, after we save Crystal, I'm killing her." Tittis hissed.  
  
Crystal looked around. She felt funny like she in a dream; she didn't feel completely there. She was in the middle of a vast lake. The moon was hidden in the sky but visible in the lake. Andrea was standing next to her. There was a tree to the right of her. It was the legendary Mana Tree. The tree was huge with a gate in front of it. Andrea growled as she saw the gate open. "Someone is already here." Crystal shook her head and tried to get the hazy feeling to leave. It wouldn't. She looked up at the tree and shook her head, "The Goddess is there. You don't want to go there. She's not what you think she is." Andrea ignored Crystal and went through the gate. Crystal shook her head and knelt down. Her eyes turned black and she sunk into the water.  
  
Staris stood at the Sanctuary's Gate and felt something click within her. She shook her head, "That isn't good. She knows how to get up here without going through the gates. Smart girl." Staris touched the gate and it opened. Crystal appeared next to Staris and looked at her. Staris frowned.  
  
Crystal: Mother.  
  
Staris: I know what you're planning to do. Crystal, don't.  
  
Crystal: You did what you had to, you gave up your powers for Bejeweled City. Now I will give up my powers.  
  
Staris: I regret doing it. I wanted to watch you grow up and help you.  
  
Crystal: It's okay Mother. I know everything.once I stopped trying to hide the fact that I'm not an innocent little girl, but pure darkness, I remembered it all. Now I have to ask her to destroy my core.  
  
Staris: Crystal!  
  
Crystal: Mother, it's the only way. Besides, I'll just cause more trouble alive.  
  
Crystal smiled happily and put her hands behind her back. She titled her head and giggled, "And this way, Topaz can get out of having to take care of me. I know he needs a break." Stair frowned, "Crystal." Crystal looked up the stairs, "She won' t let me appear at the top of the stair way in her private lake. So I guess she wants us to go together." Crystal walked up the stairs as if she was excited but Stairs just stood there. Crystal turned around and frowned. She hopped back down the stairs to the gate and closed it. The lock appeared on the gate again. She turned back to her mother, "So Andrea can't just come in." Stairs frowned, "You thought this through?" Crystal shook her head, "Not really, but I know I don't want her to just come here."  
  
Vanessa was in a trance as she keep the gate open as Topaz and the rest came out the castle. Tittis hissed and pulled out her sword. He shook his head as he pointed to the middle of the city, "She's part of the reason why the portal is open. Don't touch her until I get back." Topaz ran into the purple light and his body disappeared. Sapphire shook his head. Tittis looked confused, "What happened?" Esmeralda looked at the sword beside the gate then at Vanessa, "Wow, he's fast." Sapphire looked at the sword and shook his head, "So they're using her to get to the Mana Goddess."  
  
Tittis: They can do that?  
  
Esmeralda: Yes, with that sword, all their powers, and I guess Crystal, they opened a portal.  
  
Sapphire: So the sorceress and our little Crystal are with the Goddess?  
  
Diamon: So is Lady Stairs, but on BlackPearl and Pearl's behalf. That's also why Mother made sure we didn't let Florina go, we needed someone besides Mother with strong magical sense to help Staris open the gate from Bejeweled City.  
  
Esmeralda: Who's Staris?  
  
Diamon: The other star crystal, Crystal's mother. She's also the one who uses the magic they need in the ceremonies Mother calls upon. I think she's stone through. I never really saw a ceremony or Staris before. Topaz has.he said he seen and talked to Staris.  
  
Tittis: So if I kill her, what will happen?  
  
Esmeralda: Gate here closes, and you better pray Topaz can get out the other gate in Bejeweled City. If not, he's trapped in that realm.  
  
Tittis looked at the gate then shook her head. She ran into the purple light then disappeared. Esmeralda shook her head, "Stupid girl." Sapphire nodded, "She's very stupid, but she'd doing it out of love. But still, she's stupid." Diamon sighed, "I guess we wait." Esmeralda nodded, "We have no choice. Once they get out, and the gate closes, we have to kill them. I say we all grab a sword, choose a sorceress then when it's all over, behead them." Sapphire shook his head, "Three of us, five of them." Esmeralda nodded, "Still, we would have just two left, and that's easier than five." Diamon nodded, "She's got a really good point."  
  
Tittis appeared next to Topaz. Topaz was staring at the Mana Tree. He pulled out his sword and went through the gate. He yelled back at Tittis, "You're very stupid for following, this place doesn't have an exit." Tittis pulled out her scimitar and caught up with him, "But if you get trapped here, I don't want you to be alone." They followed the path way until they came to a platform where a knight was standing. He looked at Topaz then at Tittis. "The Goddess wishes to see you, please proceed." A stairway appeared and they ran up the stairs. Tittis whispered to Topaz, "What do you think would have happened if we weren't welcomed?" He bluntly replied, "He would have tried to kill us."  
  
Crystal stood there in front of the lake beside Staris. She sighed, "This looks bad." Staris nodded, "She might be making us wait for Andrea and who ever else is here." Crystal looked up at the dark moon then down at the full moon in the lake. "This world is so strange." She touched the lake with her hand and shook her head, "It's not wet?" Stairs smiled, "This is the realm between Fa'Diel and the Fairy World. So nothing seems right here." A shadow appeared to emerge from the lake. It looked like a flower had come to life and took the shape of a human but her face was covered by a mask. She had beautiful purple petals for hair and a green body. She was wearing a long purple dress with things that looked like green leaves were floating around her. Crystal stared at the Mana Goddess confused, "The Goddess between two worlds, the so I guess she have body features." She pulled off the dress and showed a beastly body.  
  
Goddess: Staris, you brought so many this, time. Some have dark hearts, therefore, you must prove yourselves worthy.  
  
Crystal: You mean battle.  
  
Goddess: I'm the physical manifestation of the negative power involving Mana. You must prove you are worthy of the holy manifestation's power to grant wishes if you wish want to speak to her.  
  
Staris: Shall we wait for the others?  
  
Goddess: No, I want to fight her. Negative and dark together.  
  
Crystal looked at Staris. Staris looked at the Mana Goddess horrified, "No, please, don't." Crystal stepped in front of her mother and smiled happily. She titled her head and giggled, "I can handle myself, just make sure you don't get hurt." Crystal looked like a happily little girl and Staris started to cry. Crystal kisses Staris on the cheek then stepped onto the water. The beast got in an attack stance while Crystal got in a defense stance. The Mana Goddess roared and Staris turned her head.  
  
Andrea blasted the Centaur creating a huge hole in its torso. As she stopped to catch her breath, Tittis and Topaz were coming up the stairs. Tittis looked at Andrea and growled. Andrea smirked, "So you two came into the gate, how dumb. You'll be trapped here if you don't have the key to help you get out." Topaz laughed, "Crystal's the key, so what makes you think she'll help you get out." Andrea smiled, "Because I'm going to ask the Goddess to give me the key's body. So I repeat, you'll be trapped." Andrea turned around and watched the stairway appear and walked up. Tittis ran in front of her and put her scimitar to her throat, "That's where you're wrong. You die here." Andrea waved her hand and Tittis was thrown back into Topaz. Topaz caught her and put her down. Topaz shook his head then suddenly something clicked in his mind, "It looks like you're way too late." Andrea growled, "You know something." Tittis looked at Topaz confused. Andrea growled then ran up the stairs. Topaz looked at Tittis, "Come on, we have to get up there to the top."  
  
Crystal's core flashed from black to light blue and back. The Mana Goddess still had her petal hair and her face was hidden by a mask still. Her beast form had claws and a tail and was very hair. The Goddess jumped at Crystal and a shield pop up around her driving the Goddess back. A small-scale whirlwind centered around the Goddess as Crystal tried to expand her shield. The shield collapsed and the poison from the whirlwind infected Crystal. A ball of lightning suddenly shined in the sky then swords formed from the energy of the lightning bolt rained down on Crystal. She was wounded by a few of the swords and managed to deflect the rest. She felt a little weak from the wound and the poison but shook it off. Crystal's eyes turned black and so did her core. The core cured the poison within her as she powered up. She raised one hand up while the hand the other hand flat out under her core. A large amount of dark energy appeared in the space behind her hands then flew at the Mana Goddess. At the same time the Mana Goddess had used her 'Heaven and Earth' technique. The beams rained down at Crystal from the black moon. Both were hit dead on from the attacks and suffered damages. Crystal was on her knees while the Mana Goddess was down. Crystal smirked as the Mana Goddess jumped up and got back in her attack stance. She changed into a band of light and moved rapidly around her. Crystal concentrated her energy into a ball into the palm of her hands as she held on tightly. The ball was probably as big as a eight ball floating between her hands. Suddenly Crystal opened her eyes and the Mana Goddess was right in front of her and she threw the ball straight into her head. It turned into a sphere and went throw the Goddess's head. Crystal fell to her knees as the dark Mana Goddess immersed into the lake. Crystal sighed as she breathed heavily. Staris ran to Crystal and knelt down beside her. Crystal smiled, "See, I told you I'd be okay." Staris bit her bottom lip and the Mana Goddess reemerged. She had the dress on like before but this time she had a crown and the mask that had hidden her face was gone; she had a child's face. And she had fairy wings on her back. She smiled at Crystal happily, "I am the Mana Goddess. Please, tell me what you wish." Stairs stood up and approached the Goddess.  
  
When Topaz and Tittis had reached the top of the stairs, Andrea was standing at the Sanctuary Gate angry. She looked at Topaz and laughed, "It looks like we'll all be stuck here. The gate doesn't seem to open." Tittis walked up to the gate and tried to move it. It wouldn't budge. When Topaz came near it, the lock disappeared and the gate opened slowly. Andrea growled, "So she only wants to see you. We I'll show her." Andrea stormed up the stairs followed by Tittis and Topaz.  
  
Staris: I want you to separate a girl's two personas. They are two different girls but share a body, Pearl and BlackPearl.  
  
Goddess: I've seen this girl before, she created Pearl after the war because BlackPearl couldn't handle fighting anymore. Why does BlackPearl wish to live again?  
  
Staris: She sees all the good things she needs to do but also knows Pearl is loved and needed as well. Therefore I come on her behave to ask for those two to be separated.  
  
Goddess: It will be granted. And you, Crystal of the dark star crystal. What do you wish from me?  
  
Crystal: I want my core to shatter and not be revived.  
  
Andrea: No!  
  
Andrea stood at the stairway with angry look. "If the star crystal does not want her body or powers, then let me have it." Crystal shook her head, "I want my core destroyed so no one can use its powers. The dark star crystal is very dangerous and could cause Fa'Diel to collapse and turn to nothing like after the Mana Stones War. I just want my core to never be used, and with that my life will end." Topaz shook his head, "But why are you so bent up on dying? I told you I wouldn't allow that to happen." Crystal turned to see Topaz and Tittis. When she saw Tittis her smiled turned into a frown. Crystal shook her head, "My core is too dangerous, and besides, I'm a very troublesome pest. This way, I make sure my powers aren't used for anything bad and you don't have to protect me anymore. You and her can start anew." Tittis looked at Crystal confused. Topaz looked angry. The Mana Goddess shook her head, "This wish can't be granted." Crystal turned around and looked at the Mana Goddess, "Do you not believe me?" She didn't respond. Crystal closed her eyes and everything was engulfed in darkness.  
  
Topaz looked around, Crystal was stand in front of him smiling. She giggled, "You look kind of sad, why?" Topaz didn't answer. Crystal giggled again, "Stop feeling so bad, I didn't kill anyone. I just showed her my powers." "Then where are we?" asked Topaz. "Your mind," she replied, "I'm sorry I have to go away. I really did want us to go through the key trail. I know if you were my knight, I wouldn't be stone for long and then." She turned away. She turned back around and looked at Topaz sadly, "When you wake up, you'll be in Bejeweled City, and Tittis will be with you. I'll take care of Andrea, so you won't have to worry about her. Plus I'll tell the others where you are. I'm sure that will make things easier." She looked down. Topaz held his hand under her chin, "Why don't you come back? I'll make sure your core is always safe." Crystal smiled then buried her head on his chestplate. "The Mana Goddess isn't going to let me die.she told me I balance out the powers. That she herself proved to have a balance of the Mana powers, she has a dark and holy manifestations." Crystal shook her head, "So I'll have to stay alive." She looked a little happy but still sad.  
  
"So what are you going to do, " asked Topaz. Crystal shrugged, "Catch up with mother and stay away. When you wake up, you'll be starting a new life, what are you going to do?" Topaz shrugged. Crystal shook her head, "Why not try to date Tittis, she really likes you, I could tell the first time we met her. The way she looked at you and smiled at you, yea, she really likes you." Topaz smirked, "How about you, do you like me?" Crystal blushed, "Of course I do.I liked you from the beginning, when I first met you and you saved me. And ever since then you made it fun, you told me all types of stories and things like that. And you showed me some pretty cool things. Somewhat like Travis.but I don't like you the way I liked him." She smiled at Topaz then kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they exonerated from each other, Crystal seemed to fade away. She waved as she smiled, "I'm still alive. So maybe we'll meet again."  
  
Topaz woke up and looked around. Tittis and him were laying on the shores to Lumina. She saw BlackPearl and Pearl looking down at him. Topaz moaned as he rubbed his head. "Crystal? Where is Crystal?" Pearl shrugged, "Who's Crystal?" Topaz got up and looked around. Tittis started to moan a bit. Topaz picked her up and she awoke in his arms. She smiled as she looked up at him.  
  
Turquoise looked around, "Now, if you can convince that serpent slug to carry us, we'll have a run back." Quartz sighed, "You're impossible. Why would we want to travel on something that's slow than traveling on foot!" Suddenly a soft giggle echoed around them. Crystal appeared in the distance and they ran towards her. In the clearing of the forest was hell fire horses in saddles where they saw Crystal. One of the hell horses went to Turquoise, put its head between his legs and flipped him on its back. Turquoise landed backwards. One hell horse went up to Quartz and she jumped on his back. She kicked his side and they rode off followed by Turquoise and the other horse.  
  
The gate was still opened when Crystal's voice echoed around Trimina. "Topaz and Tittis are safely at Bejeweled City, so it would be best to take them out while they're like this." Esmeralda looked at Diamon and Sapphire, "Tell me you heard that." Sapphire and Diamon nodded. Esmeralda nodded, "Good, let's get to work then." Esmeralda ran off and Diamon headed in the opposite direction. Sapphire pulled out his sword and looked at Vanessa, "Sorry, tell the Mana Goddess I said hi." He powered up and then his sword glowed as his sliced off her head.  
  
Diamon, Sapphire, and Esmeralda walked to the town square which now was back to normal since the gate had closed when they killed all the sorceresses. Esmeralda shook her head, "Wait, she didn't say she was at Bejeweled City with them!" Sapphire shook his head, "Don't worry, she'll be there waiting for us." Diamon nodded, "Of course, do you think Topaz would just let her die?" Esmeralda nodded, "Yea, you're right. After I beat Tittis, I'll have to ask her what's the Mana Goddess like." Suddenly Esmeralda laughed, "Look who comes with our ride, over here kids!" Quartz rode to Esmeralda over the rest and smiled.  
  
Topaz put Tittis on his bed then walked out the room. He went to the throne room and saw Florina crying to Lady Diana. Diana looked at Topaz and shook her head, "So she's gone?" Topaz shook his head, "She didn't want to come back, but she's not dead. I wouldn't let my guardian die!" Florina looked Topaz then ran to him. Topaz knelt down to her and shook his head, "Crystal said she'll come back soon." Florina looked into Topaz's eyes, "You're not lying." Topaz nodded, "Don't worry, she'll just pop up someday like she did last time. Ask Staris, right mother." Diana nodded, "Cheer up Florina, she wouldn't like you being so sad." Florina stopped crying and walked out. Topaz looked at his mother, "Thanks." "For what? Staris said she would come back." She winked at Topaz then walked to the stairs behind the throne. Topaz nodded.  
  
"I'm still alive. So maybe we'll meet again." 


End file.
